Couples Retreat
by Queen of Isles
Summary: What happens when the Chief Medical Examiner of Mass. and her Homicide Detective best friend meet a former bail bonds person turned Sheriff an a former Evil Queen turned Town Mayor? Guess there's only one way to find out! Rizzles/SQ Don't like don't read. Rated M to cover myself for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How long till we get there Maura?"

"It shouldn't be too long now."

"Shouldn't be too long? You can't be more precise? You have the map."  
"I'm well aware and as I recall I wanted to use my new satellite navigation system, it was you who insisted it wasn't necessary."

"That's cos I assumed you had some idea of where we were going. What the hell kind of place is Storybrooke anyway?"

"I came across it during my Google search of country get a way's. Apparently its off the beaten track, secluded and not that easy to find."

"No kidding Maura. We've been driving for what feels like days!"

"Don't exaggerate Jane, it hasn't been that long."

"Long enough. This was meant to be a relaxing weekend to recoup after a tough case, not a mystery tour to the back of beyond."

"Well the place sounded idyllic, so I'm sure it will be worth it when we get there."

"If we get there! I suppose as long as they have beer and burgers it wont be so bad. They do right? Cos if I've come all this way for some arts and craft weekend or worse some detox retreat I won't be happy!"

"Calm down Jane, its a quiet little harbour town. No needle point, pottery or yoga is scheduled and I'm sure beer and burgers will be available from somewhere. God forbid we risk ruining your good mood."

Jane could feel her jaw tense, even though she knew the comment was made in jest. But looking over at Maura who had a coy little half smile on her face soon helped de-stress her, she returned the gesture. Jane knew she had a temper, knew she was inclined to blow up over the slightest thing and knew no one was better for calming her then Maura.

They continued driving, Jane's mood improving as she realised cruising around with her best friend was not something to get agitated over. The conversation flowed as normal, it was effortless and relaxed. Any pause was easy and comfortable. Almost like they understood each other tolerance for mindless chatter and knew when to keep quiet.

By the time they reached Storybrooke they were both hungry and tired. Jane in that order, Maura the other way round. Maura would have been quite happy to call it a day and settle for the night. She didn't agree with skipping meals but she knew eating late in the evening wasn't ideal either. Jane however had other ideas.

"So is there anywhere round here we can get some food?"

"As a matter of fact there is." The elderly lady who checked them in informed them.

"Granny's Diner. Take a left out of here, follow your nose for half a block and it's on your right hand side."

Jane nodded as the directions were given. She noticed that the diner and B and B seemed to be run by the same woman. It concerned her slightly, something about one horse towns put her on edge. God only knows what people get up to in places like this, without big city living to keep them entertained.

Jane threw the bags into room and headed downstairs, not even bothering to get cleaned up first. This place looked like it could be full of people who still pointed at aeroplanes, she doubted her wrinkled shirt would cause any offence. Even Maura had decided against changing, she was so effortlessly stylish that even after a long drive she still looked better then most people did on a night out.

The smell of what Jane would call 'proper food' lead them to there destination. Once outside they looked at the small white Diner that looked perfectly in keeping with the quaint surroundings. As they entered they were caught of guard by a very striking waitress.

"Take a seat anywhere you like and I'll bring you some menu's over."

Jane and Maura complied, watching as the red head floated around running the place single handed and making it look easy.

"So, you guys from out of town?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Jane replied, being well behaved enough to keep the 'we're not related so we must be' in her head where it belonged.

"We don't get many visitors, but your very welcome. I'm Ruby if you need anything let me know."

"How about we start with drinks?"  
"Sure thing, what can I get you."  
"Beer and..." She was gong to order for Maura but since she was unawre of the selection on offer she let Maura speak for herself.

"Do you, by any chance carry a Merlot?" Jane just rolled her eyes this place looked like it was still getting used to running water.

"We do, but I wouldn't recommend it. We're not exactly the Nappa Valley. But I do a great G&T and gin is gin right?"

"Well actually..." Jane gave Maura a swift kick to the shins. No one, her self included, was interested in hearing about different types of gin and how its made and blah, blah blah. Maura recognised the action as a cue to be quiet.

"Yes I suppose your right, gin and tonic would be lovely thank you."

"OK I'll get your drinks for you and give you a minute with the menu's."

Jane watched Ruby as she walked away. Being a cop made her naturally inquisitive, what the reason for checking her ass out was she didn't know or didn't want to know. Ruby's appeal was obvious. She was tall with a great figure and legs that went on till tomorrow. Her features were large, big eyes, big lips that broke into a killer watt smile. She was a real looker, so her apparent need for inch thick make-up was a mystery.

"See anything you like?" Maura asked as Jane quickly turned her head.

"They seem to have quite a varied selection." Maura added saving Jane from any further embarrassment.

"Burger." Jane blurted out with all the eloquence of a cave man. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"They do burgers right?"  
"Yes Jane, they do burgers. Crisis averted." Maura gave a little smile and Jane, like always returned it.

"One beer." Ruby said while placing the large glass tankard in front of Jane's wide eyes. Jane licked her lips unsure if it was a resulted of the cold beer or hot pants.

"And one G&T. Ready to order?"

"I think so, Jane? Do you know what your having?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I'll have the cheese burger, extra pickles and large fries please."

"I would like a green salad with house dressing on the side please."

Ruby smiled as the difference in these two women became more and more evident. One refined and sophisticated, the other a little rough round the edges. Both extremely hot in completely opposite ways. Where had she seen that before? She did another little smile their resemblance to Regina and Emma was really quite amusing. She just hoped these to were a little less...intense. Ruby took the order straight through to the kitchen, the Diner wasn't particularly full so the wait for the food wouldn't be long.

When the food arrived Maura fatigue and manners were evident as she ate her salad in a very proper and lady like way. Jane eating her burger however, looked like feeding time at a zoo. She had both her large hands holding the burger but even that wasn't enough to stop its contents spilling out. Her cheeks were bulging and her hands were greasy and covered in melted cheese and relish. Maura just looked at her and rolled her eyes. To most people this would have been gross, but it didn't phase Maura she had seen it to many times before to still be shocked or bothered by it. In truth she enjoyed it, there was a strange enjoyment to be had in watching someone really enjoy there food and the way Jane would grown with approval at ever mouthful was more then enough to make up for etiquette.

"Mmm this is so good, seriously Maura taste this." The burger struggling to keep it form, trickling grease and sauce and god only knows what else down Jane's wrist looked oddly appetising when thrust into her face by Jane's glistening fingers.

Maura expression conveyed slight apprehension but she took a bite anyway. She closed her mouth, her lips brushing Jane's fingertips, there eye contact had been constant and Maura saw Jane's reaction to there accidental touch. Maura always saw, she just didn't say anything. Jane had intended to tease Maura about taking a bite so huge she could have lost her hand, even though the bite was a dainty and delicate as everything else Maura did, but she didn't. That accidental touch had stunned her into silence. She was now cursing the burger grease for creating any kind of a barrier between her fingers and Mauras lips. As that thought played through her mind and the double meaning come to the fore front she put her burger on her plate and gulped down three large mouthfuls of beer. She swallowed hard her gaze focused on the door, for no other reason then to avoid meeting Mauras eyes. Just as Jane was about to look away the door flew open and in walked two women who seemed to have quite a show stopping presence.

"Miss Swan I don't know how many times you need telling but when, where and in fact _if _you see Henry depends totally on my say so."

"And Henry wanting to see me more often, that means nothing to you?"

"Henry is a child he doesn't know what he wants. I know what's best for him, I'm his mother!"

"God damn it Regina so am I!"

From sleepy inbred town to feuding lesbians apparently caught up in a custody battle? This just got interesting. Maura and Jane quickly looked back to each other both showing intrigued expressions. Their own awkward issues seemed somewhat juvenile in the light of what these woman were clearly having to deal with. They were both able to keep up the façade of innocent out of towners enjoying a quiet meal but that doesn't mean they weren't listening to as much as they could make out of the other couples conversation. This was made easier when the intriguing pair took a seat at the table next to them. Jane watched as the denim clad blonde pulled out a chair, it didn't seem like an act of chilverly but the pristine brunette occupied the empty chair before the blonde could, causing the blonde to move to the opposite chair while rolling her eyes. Jane thought for a moment she caught the blonde checking out the brunette as she crossed her shapely legs, she couldn't be sure as the legs were her main focus to. She would not have been surprised though for all the obvious anger they felt for each other there was till a massive amount of sexual chemistry, stands to reason she guessed since they share a son.

"You know the only one getting hurt here is Henry."

"Well that's not entirely true now is it?"

"Wait a minute your telling me your deliberately keeping us apart to hurt me? And the fact that Henry is hurting to is of no importance? Seriously?"

"Miss Swan do not for one second imply I'm as childish as you. Keeping Henry away from you is about protecting him. If that happens to cause you pain then so be it. You lost any rights you had when you washed your hands of him."

"Protecting him from what? From what I've seen its you he needs protecting from. When I gave him away I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought it was what was best for him."

"And now I'm doing the same. Not that I have to justify myself to you."

"Regina please be reasonable. Henry wants to see me you know he does."

"Am I not making myself clear? Or is your intellect lower then I thought? I don't want you anywhere near my son. I don't want him exposed to a life of reckless abandonment and petty crime."

Petty crime? Now Jane's interest was piqued. She had gone from subtle eavesdropping to giving the conversation her full attention, caring not one bit if she was being obvious in her quest for further details.

"But..." The blonde choked out clearly desperate to make her point.

"That's an end to it Miss Swan." The brunette followed sounding like a parent dealing with a whining child.

"But..." The blonde persisted.

"I said that is an end to it."

The blonde looked like it wasn't over, like there was still more she wanted to say, but the clipped authoritative tone of the brunette combined with steely eyes and flaring nostrils made her realise it was futile. She pushed back from the table and left the Diner.

Jane and Maura looked at each other, then to the brunette, then back to each other. Their eyes conveyed a range of emotions and opinions, being so in tune with one another they were able to translate.

_Stay out of it Maura, its nothing to do with us._

_But Jane she and her girlfriend/wife/ex- girlfriend/ex -wife have just had an argument. We can't just leave her._

_Exactly, they had an argument and it didn't sound pretty. Basic cop training 101 never deal with a domestic unless you have to._

_I know the argument was heated but I feel bad. I'll just ask if she's OK._

_Don't you dare Maura. I'm serious keep out of it._

All said without speaking a word. Just as Maura was about to ignore Jane's advice completely the brunette turned around, eyes still blazing with rage. Both Maura and Jane were a little taken aback but assumed it must be residual anger from her recent heated exchange. That was until she opened her mouth.

"Can I help you?" The words were ones usually associated with pleasant helpfulness, on this occasion they were dripping with disdain.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help but hear your...dispute with your...friend, we was just wondering if you were OK." Maura answered with hesitation and tact that was unusual for her.

"Couldn't help but hear? Your friend was practically sitting on my knee to make sure she didn't miss a thing." both women had opted to use 'friend' as assumptions weren't always correct. The brunette had however used a tone which inferred more. Jane panicked as she wondered if the comment about her practically sitting on her knee was in reference to her shameless listening in or her blatantly staring at her legs.

"We weren't trying to pry I can assure you."

"I don't need your assurance. Just go about your business and keep out of mine."

Jane was blown away, who the hell did this bitch think she was? She was about to make an example of her for talking to Maura in such an appalling way when she heard the door open and in a whirl of haughty arrogance the brunette was gone.

"Was everything OK with your meals?" Ruby asked as she collected the plates. Her tone implied she had no idea that any kind of altercation had taken place. Truth was she knew it had she just didn't care, she knew it often got worse so glad this seemed so minor.

"Your burgers are great but the entertainment sucked."

It took Ruby a moment to register, but Jane looking at the recently vacated table gave her a clue.

"Ah you mean Emma and Regina."

"What the hell is there deal?"

"How long you here for?"

"The weekend."

"Then its not even worth my time starting."

"Seriously."

"You have no idea."

Maura had been watching Jane and Ruby's interaction surprised Jane was able to keep coherent considering she was eye level with Ruby's crotch.

"You don't think this will escalate do you? Should we inform the authorities?" Maura asked out of genuine concern.

Ruby broke into a broad smile and shook her head, the suggestion was amusing enough but the look on the visitors faces would be priceless when they found out why.

"They are the authorities."

"What!" Came the synonimous shocked response.

"Emma, the blonde aka Sheriff Swan. Regina, the brunette aka Mayor Mills, among other things."

Ruby cleared the table and let Jane and Maura take in the information. They just looked at each other, dumbstruck, while figuring out who the hell thought it would be a good idea to let the lunatics run the asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Maura woke early the next day, as she always did. Today basking in the warmth of a body laid next to her. This wasn't always the case, but was becoming a more frequent occurrence. Maura had booked their room online without even consulting Jane, it seemed pointless to do so as they had often shared a bed when the time got away from them and one or other returning to their respective home seemed unnecessary. Maura had to admit it was something she was being to get accustomed to. She enjoyed the fact that more often then not Jane's hand would wonder in her sleep and she would found herself being spooned by olive skin and soft dark curls. This morning was one of those mornings.

Maura mustered all the strength she could and moved away from Jane, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Jane had _it_, whatever _it_ was Jane had it in spades. Tall, statuesque, charismatic, confident with looks stunning enough to stop traffic. But it was when she was like this that Maura had to use all her self control. When sleeping Jane looked all the things she didn't look awake. Young, carefree, peaceful, relaxed. Maura wished this placid expression was one she could see more often on Jane sharp chiselled features.

Maura tied her laces and picked up her cell, just in case she got lost in the unfamiliar town and needed to call Jane. She like her early morning run she found it to be an invigorating start to the day. She had no intention of waiting for Jane, she would in all likelihood return before the Detective stirred, also as much as Jane was known on occasion to go running it was far from being her favourite pastime. Jane worked out but did the bear minimum she could get away with. Boxing or cross-trainer three times a week was about as much as she did, sickening really when you took her physique into account.

Maura had only been running for a few minutes when she was aware of someone else's presence. She looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw the blonde from the Diner running through the rugged terrain of the forest surrounding the town. She didn't know why but something compelled her to follow her. Emma, as she had recently been informed was the towns sheriff so it seemed logical that she would stay in shape for her demanding work role. Although she didn't seem the type who enjoyed exercise her fit athletic body suggested it was something she often partook in.

As Maura continued to watch the sheriff she became more intrigued by her. There was something so familiar about the stranger. But she couldn't work out what. She continued running just behind the Sheriff, unconsciously taking in her toned back, legs and ass from time to time, it wasn't till she nearly ran into the Sheriff she realised Emma had stopped and turn to face her. Emma had sensed someone following her but felt no fear for her safety only annoyance that her exercise routine was being disrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry." Maura said as she practically barrelled into the blonde.

"That's what you get for following people, speaking of which why are you following me?"

"I'm not... I wasn't... I just don't know the area and I thought if I stayed close to the town Sheriff there would be less likely hood of me getting lost." It wasn't a complete lie so Maura was saved for a case of hives.

"How do you know I'm the Sheriff?" Emma asked since she had not been introduced to her. Stranger put her edge, strangers in Storybrook were cause for even more concern. She looked at the other woman. Soft sandy hair held off her face in a plait, a slight sheen of sweat on her porcelain skin, ample chest heaving from exertion, straining under spandex. She also used her special power and it seemed the woman wasn't a liar and posed no immediate threat. Just as Maura was about to explain how she already knew who she was the pieces slotted together in Emma's head.

"Let me guess, Ruby?" Maura simply nodded as confirmation.

"Why can't she just mind her own business?" It was Emma thinking out loud more then an actual question to be answered, but Maura answered it anyway.

"Well perhaps you making your personal business common knowledge by discussing it so publicly makes it other peoples business." What the...who the hell was this woman? Emma could feel her temper flare and then subside as she took in what the other woman has said and how she said it. She was educated no doubt about that, she spoke in a confident matter of fact way that was intended to impart knowledge not cause offence. Her eloquent way of no nonsense talking was refreshing. Emma couldn't help the smile that played at the corner of her mouth at having the obvious pointed out to her. It was true, her issue wasn't with Ruby. She really should know better then to go public with her and Regina's latest battle.

"Emma Swan." The Sheriff said while extending her hand.

"Maura Isles." The M.E. Offered while she took the extended hand in her own.

There was a slight pause in their interaction, Emma looked down at the floor thinking of what to say next. Maura took this as a silent appeal for help, which in a way it was, just not how she thought.

"If you want to talk I'd be happy to listen." Emma was a little thrown by the offer. Sometimes stranger were the best people to vent to as they were less emotionally involved, that still wasn't reason enough for her to talk to someone she didn't know.

"No its OK, thanks." Emma replied, remembering her manners at the last second.

"Are you sure? Perhaps the opinion of someone else, someone not emotionally involved will be beneficial. Studies have shown..."

Emma didn't know why she cut her off, but she did. Something about sentences starting 'studies have shown' made her what to change the subject.

"You know maybe your right, coffee?"

Maura nodded and smiled at the offer feeling triumphant that she had got her own way. Emma smiled in return knowing she had saved her self from what she assumed would be a boring geeky explanation of the kindness of strangers.

They made their way back to the main road and automatically headed for the apartment that Emma shared with Mary Margaret, although Maura wasn't sure why as Granny's had to be passed in order to get there. She didn't question it she felt safe with the Sheriff and had her cell if anything were to happen. They walked quickly and in relative silence both feeling socially awkward and becoming a little uncomfortable as sweat drying on their skin was dropping their body temperatures.

When they entered the apartment Maura took it all in, although not as grand as some places she had visited this wasn't without its own unique charm, much like its occupant. Emma was already in the kitchen getting cups out the cupboard. Maura waited just inside the door for the offer to come and sit down to be given, it wasn't offered so Maura just followed Emma and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Emma took a jar off a shelve containing brown granules of freeze dried coffee. Maura was just about to protest, she of course understood being polite in someone else's home and graciously accepting whatever the host offered but she also knew she would spit the liquid out if it even made it as far as her mouth. Emma seemed to notice the subtle reaction as paused, before returning the jar to the shelf.

"You prefer the good stuff?" Emma asked as she looked over at a complicated looking coffee making device. She also smiled to herself as she could tell this woman had a taste for the finer things in life and therefore it should have been obvious instant coffee would not suffice.

"I would prefer it, if it's not to much trouble." Maura said feeling relieved that the Sheriff seemed understanding.

"Shouldn't be a problem, its Mary Margaret's but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Just have to figure out how this thing works." Emma added, eyeing the contraption suspiciously like it was going to spring into life of its own accord. Maura knew exactly how the machine worked, realising it was a slightly older version of the one she had herself. But something about Emma's demeanour made her think her help would not be appreciated, not so soon anyway.

Emma set about trying to decipher the device, removing parts that's shouldn't be removed and trying to reattach them where they didn't belong. Maura watched this for as long as she could stand her need for coffee was stronger then her need to protect Emma ego she she took over.

"Would you like me to try?" Maura offered keeping her level of knowledge to herself.

"Sure but it's complicated..." Emma didn't even have time to finish her sentence when she looked to see that Maura had already solved the puzzle. She had her arm on top of the machine ready to release the water and it was then Emma noticed the definition in her upper arm. Slightly surprised at Maura efficiency and muscle tone Emma shook her head and used placing a cup under the machine as a distraction.

"OK so its not that complicated." Emma said slightly sheepishly, almost as if this little hiccup had ruined her attempt at impressing her new confidante.

"Not when you know how it isn't" Maura replied letting slip that she had known all along how the machine operated. Emma offered a small smile, thanking Maura for at least letting her try. Maura returned it, letting her know no thanks was needed. Maura spent enough time with swaggering alpha females to know when they want your help and when they don't.

Once the coffee was finally poured Maura had allowed herself to think of who Mary Margaret was. She knew of her existence purely because Emma had said it was her coffee machine. Was said coffee machine brought in when she moved in, her and Emma taking the next step towards commitment by co habiting. Was this what had lead to complications with Regina? The involvement of another woman? Maura desperately wanted to know but didn't feel it was appropriate to ask.

"Mary Margaret is my...house-mate. Well technically this is her place she just lets me stay." Emma says, as if reading Mauras mind.

"A housing situation Regina does not approve of I take it?" This woman really was up front about things.

"There isn't much she does approve of, not where I'm concern."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to be so harsh, perhaps you living with another woman hurts her more then she's willing to admit and shutting you out and withholding access to your son is just her way of coping." The sheriff eyes widened as she realised just how much had been assumed and how far wrong this woman was. She quickly explained that she and Mary Margaret were related, leaving out that they were mother and daughter, the lack of age gap would be difficult to explain if they ever happened to meet.

"It isn't what you think me and Regina aren't involved, not like that and never have been." She didn't say 'and never will be' but she thought it and did her best to hide the disappointment she felt. Despite Emma best efforts Maura saw the truth about how she really felt.

"I'm sorry I just assumed..." Maura tried to explain, feeling awkward that she had been so presumptuous and so wrong.

"Don't be, I can see why you thought it." Emma reassured with a soft genuine smile that proved she wasn't offended by the understandable error.

"So what about you? if memory serves me right you weren't dining alone last night."

Maura look uncomfortable at having the conversation steered towards her.

"Oh that's Jane, my.. friend." Emma raised an eye brow at 'friend' something that wasn't missed by Maura.

"My best friend, we work together." Emmas eyes twinkled as she started filing in the gaps of this woman and her life. There looked at each matching smirks showing they both knew something wasn't being said and both had a pretty good idea what that something was. Both sets of eyes seemed to convey unspoken sympathy for the others situation.

Emma was just re-filling the coffee when Maura's cell started to ring.

"Speaking of Satan." Maura said as she picked up her phone to answer the call. 'Speaking of Satan?'

surely she meant 'speak of the Devil?' there was no need to correct her as it was a tiny error that showed her as human and less intellectually intimidating, it was actually endearing.

"Good morning Jane. Did you sleep well."

_So you haven't been kidnapped by cannibalistic mountain men, that's good, thank you for letting me know._

"Calm down Jane, I went for my morning run and bumped into Sheriff Swan. She invited me for coffee so that's where I am. Perfectly safe with the local law enforcement."

Emma and Maura shared a look when she said 'bumped into' only they knew how literal that really was.

_Maura I've been worried sick...wait a minute did you just say your having coffee? Cos the Diner was the first place I looked and your not there. _

Maura sighed, loud enough to know Jane would have heard it. She really had no idea what the problem was or why Jane was so upset.

"I don't recall saying I was in the Diner. Emma invited me to her apartment."

Jane swallowed hard pretending the stabbing feeling in her gut wasn't jealously.

_That's great Maura, just great. Please don't let the fact we came away together stop you from enjoying yourself with your new friends. _

"I don't see what the problem is Jane. You were asleep when I left."

_Yeah I know Maura, we feel asleep together and then when I woke up you were gone._

Jane could hear the desperation in her own voice, she was silently praying that something would shut her up before she gave even more away. Maura could hear the emotion in Jane's voice. She could tell that the thought of something bad happening to her had led to Jane being more open then usual and that this unexpected and seemingly unreasonable 'Rizzoli' rant was the result of genuine concern with perhaps a small dash of jealously.

Emma had tried not to hear the conversation, but the loud reaction of the woman on the other end of the phone were difficult not to hear. 'Best friends?' yeah right. Best friends who share a bed, she thought with a slight smile. These two were hopeless.

"I'm sorry I worried you Jane, I promise it wasn't my intention. I'm done here now so will be back at the B and B in ten minutes." She looked at Emma who gave a soft understanding smile. Jane and Maura said their goodbye and Maura hung up her cell. She felt bad for worrying Jane but she also felt bad for leaving Emma, especially since they hadn't really discussed the situation between her and Regina.

"Thank you for the coffee." Maura said never one to forget her manners.

"Your welcome thanks for listening."

"Well it had just occurred to me that we didn't actually discuss your current situation."

"Never mind, maybe another time." Emma said secretly pleased they hadn't had time to talk extensively.

"Well I'm here all weekend."

"It seems you're pretty booked up this weekend." Emma added, with perhaps the slightest dig at her 'friends' reaction.

"Jane was worried about me. We're in a town we don't know with people we don't know, she just wanted to know I was safe." Maura and Emma both knew that wasn't exactly true. Maura was a confident, independent woman who was more then capable of taking care of herself for a morning, they both knew there was more to Jane's reaction then concern for her safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I am not a plumber but I really want to put this scene in. Please don't leave comments about it being inaccurate it is just enjoy the outcome of the situation. Thanks x **

Chapter 3 

Maura was barely through the door before Jane started. She had foolishly thought the issue had been resolved and that Jane had calmed down. She was very clearly wrong.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted your charming coffee morning with your fabulous new friend." Jane stated sarcastically while gesticulating wildly.

"You don't need to apologise Jane, I was going to be coming back soon anyway." Maura replied either not hearing or choosing to ignore Jane's sarcastic tone.

"Maura do you seriously not get why I'm upset? Really?"

"No Jane, I really don't. Why are you so upset? Because I went for a run? Because I shared coffee and conversation with someone other then you? Or because you woke up and I wasn't next to you?"

The final question was asked to test her. Jane always became more open when she was emotional and Maura was hoping that the state she had worked herself into would cause her to finally say how she feels.

"I was worried Maura. We're in some freaky backwater town and you went missing."

"I went running."

"I didn't know that, anything could have happened to you."

Jane lowered her head as it filled with potential horrific scenarios, her job providing her with graphic imagery she was finding hard to shake. Maura was just beginning to soften as Jane opened her mouth and put her foot right in it.

"Next time just make sure I know where you are."

It wasn't a plea or even a request it was a direct order and all warmth Maura felt towards Jane's protective nature was immediately lost.

"Excuse me?" Jane turned to see the horrified look on Maura's face. She rolled her eyes knowing this had just taken an unpleasant turn.

"Are you seriously saying that if I wish to go somewhere on my own I have to ask your permission first?!"

"Its not about permission, I just worry, that's all. Maura your my...best friend I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"I feel the same Jane. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that, but with all due respect I'm a grown woman and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, but I don't want you to take care of yourself..."

"Why not? Jane just say it, whatever it is just say it." Maura knew Jane was close to saying it. She wasn't finishing sentences, she was pacing around the room and rubbing the scars on her palms. It all pointed to her wanting to say something. Something she wasn't strong enough to admit yet alone verbalise.

"I...Its doesn't matter. Look we came her for a relaxing break, we gonna make the most of it or carry on arguing over nothing?"

"It's not nothing."

"Just let it go. Take a shower, get changed and we'll see what 'fun' this town has to offer."

"Just like that? It's that simple? You completely overreact to something, leaving me on the receiving end of your temper, for no explainable reason and just turn around and say 'let it go' and I'm supposed to to be OK with that?"

"Don't make an issue out of this Maura, just let it go."

"No." Maura said in a stern and serious tone.

"No?" Jane repeated, a little shocked at the Doctors tone.

"You heard me."

"Seriously?" Jane drawled, wondering just how the hell this all got so out of hand.

"Do you want to know what you are?" Maura asked in a low tone that suggested she had had enough of game playing and in one sentence was going to bust everything wide open.

"Not really, but I have a feeling your going to tell me."

"You're a coward Jane." Jane's shocked expression was about to be broken by protest and a request for clarification but it didn't happen because Maura was on a roll.

"You stride about so damn sure of yourself, exuding a bad-ass demeanour and don't screw with me attitude but deep down you're weak."

"What the hell Maura?"

"You're weak because you won't say how you feel. You won't ask for what you want. You take on dangerous criminals everyday and yet you're too scared to face your own feelings and that makes you a coward."

"I am not a coward. I never ask for what I want I just take it, so if I'm not taking something its because I don't want it."

Jane's voice was low and menacing her face was millimetres away from Maura's as she spat the words out.

As soon as the last drop of bile had been released Jane stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

She couldn't stand to look at the hurt expression on Maura's sweet face. An expression she had caused. Jane hated herself right now. Hated that she had hurt Maura. Hated the fact she had been found out, that her impenetrable shield of self preservation had let her down. She hated how weak she had been for so long, and that Maura could see just exactly how weak she really was.

Jane just walked, in long purposeful strides. She wasn't headed anywhere in particular, she just needed to calm down and get herself together.

She rubbed aggressively at the scars on her palm as she continued storming the streets of the unfamiliar town. She let the crisp cool air ease her mind and bring her clarity. Although the clear picture now forming was not easy to stomach.

She played the whole stupid fight over and over in her mind, trying to figure out what the hell made her act like such a cock. Maura was giving her a chance to say how she felt, she should have been elated, should have ceased the opportunity to tell Maura everything. But she didn't, instead she just lashed out. She was ashamed she had needed such prompting and ashamed she had danced round this issue for so long without making her move.

The more the fight played on her mind the more she realised why Maura had been so mad. Why she had called her a coward, other than it being the truth. Maura wanted this, wanted her and was sick of Jane never manning up, so to speak. She wasn't mad that she had got jealous, just mad that she hadn't done anything about it.

Jane was just about to head back to the B and B ready to beg, plead or grovel, whatever she needed to do to gain Maura's forgiveness. She couldn't believe how she had spoken to her. She was disgusted in herself. Maura tolerated her shit moods better then anyone, surprising really when you considered how often those moods occurred.

Jane turned on her heel and began to head back to the B and B, planning in her mind all the things she would say. After three steps the planning of her apology was cut short as she heard clattering and banging and loud cursing coming from the large imposing house across the street. Her slowly breaking heart told her to ignore the noise and carry on to Maura, fixing things with her was more important then other peoples problems. However, her cop gut and general need to do the right thing won out and she approach to house to investigate further.

The house was large and intimidating, and in a sense didn't quite look real. The flawless white exterior and manicured gardens looked fake, nothing about this house felt welcoming. Jane made her way up the steps of the front porch, which was supported by excessively grand pillars and knocked on the front door.

No one answered but it was obvious someone was home as the noises could still be clearly heard. Jane assumed whatever incident had occurred meant coming to the door was either problematic or not a priority. Never one to leave someone in need of help Jane moved round the house. She moved her hand to her hip and felt nothing but belt as she realised her badge and gun were not with her. Why would they be this was a mini vacation, some vacation she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Being unarmed did not deter her from investigating further she just proceeded with a little more caution. As Jane made her way to the back of the house to the kitchen window the noises got louder, making it obvious that this is where the commotion was coming from. Jane peered through an open window as was greeted by the sight of gorgeous ass, wrapped in a tight skirt and fuck me heels peeking out from under the kitchen sink. Jane enjoyed the view, for longer then was at all necessary, thinking how if Maura was to attempt fixing her own sink her 'work clothes' would no doubt be very similar. She smiled at the thought wondering why girly girls even attempted such things, but thinking how adorable it was when they did.

"You look like you need a hand." Jane said to the mystery backside still facing her. Causing the person it belonged to to jump at the awareness of someone's presence. Jane stifled a little laugh as she saw a hand move to rub a recently bumped head. Jane was also amused by her own choice of words. She would love to give this woman a hand, both if she asked nicely. She chuckled a little to herself she really was all talk no action. Well technically all thought no action. She was in love with Maura and didn't have the guts to say it out loud let alone do anything about it. And now here she was eye fucking some random DIYer, with no intention of doing anything about it.

Even if Jane did have more backbone when it came to women nothing would happen with this mystery woman. She was, for all the good it did her, devoted to Maura but that didn't mean she couldn't still look, enjoy the beauty of another woman. Its only a problem if your in a relationship, which technically they weren't. So what the harm in enjoying a full round ass stretching expensive fabric that ended just above the knee. Revealing shapely legs wrapped in black nylon, complete with seems. Wait a minute Jane thought as a realisation suddenly hit. She recognised those legs...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Came an angry voice from under the sink. Jane didn't even have chance to response as Regina straighten up to meet her eyes.

"Well? You trespass onto my property, peer through my window like some sort of seedy pervert and you offer no explanation as to what you are doing?" Regina instantly remembered the brunette from the Diner, she was not a woman easily forgotten.

"I was offering to help. You know what, forget it. I have better things to be doing then standing here get my head bitten off by some..."

"Some what?" Regina said in a tone that dared Jane to continue. Regina's voice may have been low and threatening but she liked that the stranger was ignorant to who she was and what she was capable of. It would make the punishment for further insubordination even more enjoyable.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said I have somewhere better to be so I'll leave you to it."

Regina was intrigued by the tall brunette. She was clearly in no way intimidated, how bizarre. Her swaggering arrogance was comparable to Emma- bloody- Swan and her constant refusal to toe the line.

"Wait." Regina said, surprised that the tall dark stranger complied.

"Do you really think you can help?"

"I'm not making any promises but I'll take a look."

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Regina said, grateful of the help but the words still not easily said. Regina opened the door for Jane to enter the house and couldn't help the automatic scan her eyes did as Jane removed her jacket. The jacket just happened to be leather, another similarity to a certain infuriating blonde. The body underneath was strikingly similar as well, slim, toned and well defined and wrapped in the stereotypical uniform of a white tank.

"So what's happened?"

"I was doing the dishes and as I started to drain the water my earring fell out and got washed away. The backing must have come off without my realising."

"No problem. All I need to do is take out the U bend chances are it'll be in there."

"That is actually what I was attempting to do but the pipes are in the way."

"Let me have a look." And with that Jane crawled under the sink to inspect the situation.

"What the hell kind of cowboy put theses pipes in? The water feed pipes are in the way, they're meant to be behind the U bend."

"I know, that's why I couldn't disconnect it myself."

"I'm gonna need to disconnect the water flow pipes, so you need to turn the water off. You know how to do that?" Jane didn't mean to sound condescending but clearly that is how Regina heard it.

"I think I can manage." Regina replied in a curt tone. She had no idea of how to turn the water off but wasn't about to admit that.

"Have you shut it off yet?" Jane shouted through to where ever Regina had gone.

"Not yet."

Jane, with her entire top half under the sink, only heard 'yet' and misheard it as 'yes'. She set about unfastening the pipes. It was difficult getting a good grip so she wrestled her tank off to wrap round her hand to make loosening the pipes easier. All it took was a quarter turn of the pipe and Jane was soaked. The pressure of the water was enough to detach the pipe and spray Jane with freezing cold water.

"God damn it!" Jane exclaimed as the water saturated her.

Regina heard the commotion and came running through to see what had happened. The sight that met her was Jane, dripping wet and shirtless. Still desperately gripping the pipe with her tank in an attempt to stem the flow of water.

"What the hell Regina? You said you'd shut the water off."

"No, what I said was 'not yet', wait a minute how do you know my name?"

"You want to do this now? Seriously?"

Regina stood for a second not really sure how to react. Not even reacting to the fact that they were both getting drenched.

"For god's sake Regina turn the damn water off!"

That tone of voice seemed to have the desired effect as Regina raced straight out to switch off the water. She had no idea how she had done it but the pouring of water stopped and that is all that mattered.

Jane stood in the middle of the kitchen, droplets of water running down her exquisite body. Regina joined her in the kitchen, her smart white shirt turning see through as a result of the soaking. They stood there for a moment both taking in the others appearance with apparently no concern for how inappropriate it was. The sexual tension was palpable, all it needed was some one to make the first move. They were both starved of sexual intimacy and situations as perfect as this don't come along everyday. As hungry eyes devoured every last morsel of skin and chocolate brown eyes hazed with lust looked up to meet the same all that happened was uncontrollable laughing. Right situation, wrong woman. Both of them knew that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"So, I take it your a plumber." Regina asked once the laughter had subsided.

"No but my Dad is."

"So your a...?"

"Cop. Detective with Boston Homicide. Jane Rizzoli."

"Well I suppose there is no need for me to introduce myself, since you already seem to know who I am. What did you do? Run a police check on me?"

"No, why? You committed any murders I should know about?"

Regina just looked down at the ground, at first finding slight amusement in what the Detective had said. And then finding no humour in it at all. She wasn't about to confess to crimes that had happened in another realm and crime that, in her opinion had been paid for already. She liked this woman and liked that she knew nothing of her fairytale alter ego.

"I take it this is what you were looking for?" Jane asked as she held the lost earring out.

"Yes. thank you." Regina responded, their fingers brushing as she retrieved the jewellery.

"No problem, look I don't mean to be rude but I really do have somewhere to be."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's OK, I just need to..."

Regina could sense Jane felt awkward and didn't want to push her but at the same time would have been more then happy to listen to her, for the company if nothing else.

"It's OK you don't have to explain."

"I just had a fall out with my friend. I need to go do damage limitation, after I've had a shower."

"Your friend? Would this be the friend you were dining with last night?"

"Yes it would, why?"

"No reason it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Well I hope you don't mind my saying but the way you two interact implies more then friendship."

"The same could be said for you and your friend."

"Nicely avoided. Me and Emma are...complicated."

"You seemed complicated. Having a kid together can't make it any easier."

"It's not like that. We're not...well we weren't ever...it's."

"Complicated?"

"Yes. Very. So are you and your friend complicated?"

Jane was a little taken aback, she wasn't used to someone being so blunt. She was used to everyone knowing the obvious but keeping their mouths shut.

"Um I guess you could say that, well...actually, no not really."

"You don't have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable."

Regina had noticed Jane shifting her weight from side to side and rubbing her hands and assumed they were signs she was not happy discussing this.

Jane was feeling a little awkward. She did, however, feel that her unease was caused more by her being semi naked in a strangers home then talking about her feelings. She actually wouldn't mind divulging more to this woman, it might feel good to actually talk about this for once.

"It isn't actually that complicated. I'm crazy about her, she's not just my best friend she's my everything."

"That does sound simple, I take it she feels the same."

"I don't know, I didn't think so, but now I'm not so sure."

"From what I witnessed, I'd say she does."

"Well she certainly doesn't right now. I had a major go at her for no reason at all."

"There had to be some reason."

"She went for a run, bumped into Emma, went back to hers for coffee and I got jealous and yelled at her. Dumb right?"

Regina felt her features harden, hating that they were giving her away.

Regina's reaction did not go unnoticed by Jane, she doubted Regina would admit her feelings so freely, even though it was painfully obvious there was something between them.

"There is no shame in a little jealously. Its healthy, it shows you're well aware of your partners attributes and their appeal."

"I suppose but she isn't my partner."

"Not yet."

"Not ever after how I behaved."

"I have a feeling she'll forgive you. She cares a great deal for you, that is obvious."

"As obvious as you and Emma?"

"I told you, there is no me and Emma."

"Ah but you'd like there to be, is that the idea?"

"What? No! I can't stand the woman, she infuriating."

Jane just shrugged and gave a cocky smile that suggested she wasn't buying it.

"OK whatever you say."

"No, not whatever, you don't believe me do you?"

"Not one bit, no."

"I can assure you it's the truth. I have no romantic feelings towards Sheriff Swan."

"Who said anything about romance? I'm not saying the two of should sit in a field making daisy chains and reciting poetry but some good old fashioned knocking boots will definitely defuse things."

"Defuse what?"

"The sexual tension."

"That's not sexual tension. That's hatred"

"Trust me in my line of work I'm around enough hate to know the difference."

"You're wrong. I can't stand the woman."

"Let me ask you something. Do you believe that two people have to be in love with each other for the sex to be great?"

"No, I believe sex is a primal urge. Some of the best sex I've ever had has been with people I didn't know or like or who's names I couldn't even remember after."

Regina looked at the floor, trying to hide her embarrassment and shame. She may not have been sexually promiscuous, certainly not by today's standards but she had done some very questionable things regarding sexual encounters. Keeping the Huntsman as her sex slave being one of them.

Jane was a little more old school. She wasn't a saint and even she had had a few alcohol induced indiscretions, but generally sex was important to her and she needed to feel something for the person. Perhaps not love, but certainly something that could build to that.

"Regina it's OK I'm not judging you, we've all done things that seemed like a good idea at the time, but in the cold light of day, maybe not so much. But it does prove my point. Emma gets under your skin and yeah I'm sure you don't get on but..."

"But what?"

"But if she came round here to oh I dunno, help fix a sink for example, and by complete accident she ends up topless and soaking wet, would the result have been the same?"

"She wouldn't have been here. I wouldn't have called her."

"You didn't call me, yet here I am."

"I guess officers of the law are never off duty."

"And some woman just can't resist a damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel in distress and trust me Emma knows that better then anyone."

"Maybe she does but maybe she want to protect you anyway. Be your knight in shining armour, your saviour."

What the hell was this? Was granny putting a copy of Henry's book in each room, next to the bible?

"Saviour? What is it exactly she's saving me from?"

"Who knows. Maybe it isn't that in depth, maybe she just wants to fu..."

Regina arched her eyebrow, knowing exactly how that sentence was going to end.

"Fuck me?" Regina finished for Jane.

Jane blushed slightly and nodded.

"I very much doubt that thought has ever crossed Emma's mind."

"I very much doubt if any thoughts other than that have crossed her mind. Has it ever crossed yours?"

"Absolutely not!"

Jane smiled knowing full well it was a lie.

"You can honestly say you haven't ever thought of Emma like that? That if it was her standing here dripping wet all you'd be doing is talking?"

"I may offer her the use of my shower, out of courtesy."

"Out of courtesy, of course, nothing to do with the mental image of her soaping herself up in your shower? Then once finished joining you in the living room for a glass of wine, with nothing but a soft white fluffy towel to conceal her modesty?"

Jane needed no further scene setting, her eyes were on Regina and could see her expression change as she zoned out, clearly imagining the scenario.

"Well I think that gives us our answer."

"Hmm? What? Oh no I was just thinking?"

"I could see that, I bet I know what you were thinking about too!"

"Jane do stop being so juvenile. I was thinking that I haven't shown you much courtesy."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, now everything is fixed you're welcome to shower here before facing your friend. Consider it a thank you for helping me."

Jane mulled over the offer. She wasn't usually one for showering in a strangers home, but given her and Maura were sharing a room she figured it made sense.

"If you're sure it's not a problem."

"No problem at all, leave your clothes by the bathroom door and I'll dry them while your showering."

"OK thanks."

Jane made her way upstairs, the five star décor putting her slightly on edge. She thought of Maura, as she often did when she came across a situation she wasn't used too. Maura would love this place. It was everything she was. Classic, sophisticated, elegant. Jane's heart sank a little. She had behaved like a total ass-hole to the person that matter most in her life. A life that held little meaning or purpose without Maura in it.

This had gone on long enough. It all had. The games, the denial, the hiding at Regina's, all of it. Jane had held off telling Maura how she felt because she was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of pushing Maura away, scared of ruining their amazing friendship, scared of everything.

As fearful as Jane was about potential repercussions she couldn't bottle this up any more, the result was what happened earlier and Maura deserved better then that. If Jane stood any chance of winning the heart of the fair maiden she needed to buck her ideas up. Being emotionally open wasn't easy for Jane she felt it made her weak and venerable. She knew Maura felt the opposite. Today's argument had proved that. If she was to have any chance she would have to start talking to her, telling her everything no matter how scary it seemed.

Jane wrestled her damp jeans off, feeling very empowered and self righteous after the little pep talk she gave herself. She held her hand under the running jets and feeling the water at an ideal temperature stripped her last few items of clothing off before getting in. just as she was about to raise her left leg over the side of the bath she remembered she needed a towel. She tried shouting to Regina but her voice must have got lost in the high ceilings. She lowered her leg back to the ground and shut off the water, no sense in using all the hot water if no one was standing under it making use of it.

Jane tried shouting for Regina again, still to no avail. She was momentarily concerned but then she thought back to Regina not being a damsel in distress and she calmed slightly. Calling someone's name seemed futile but Jane was pretty sure if some dangerous and sinister act was being carried out the sound would travel.

Jane contemplated what she should do she was naked in Regina's bathroom and all she wanted was a towel. She looked around seeing if there was a robe she could slip on, but it appeared she was out of luck again. So left with only one option she struggled back into her wet jeans, making faces as the cold denim fought against her. She also put her bra back on but nothing more, Regina had spent the last hour seeing her in this state of undress it seemed silly to be bashful about it now.

Jane was in a hurry now, enough time had been wasted. She needed to shower and get to Maura as soon as possible before all hope for reconciliation was lost. She was in such as rush to get her plans under way she didn't hear the voices at the bottom of stairs. She didn't even realise Emma was stood in the entrance to Regina's home until it was to late.

"Hey Regina where do you keep your tow..."

Jane stopped in her tracks as green eyes looked her over. Narrowing slightly when she took in her semi naked appearance. For a moment Jane thought she saw Emma's lower lip quiver, but she couldn't be sure. Emma cleared her throat and looked towards Regina although she deliberately avoided meeting her eyes.

"This is clearly a bad time."

"No Emma it's OK. Jane and I were just..."

"You don't need to explain. I get it. I'll talk to you another time."

And with that Emma was gone.

"Sorry." Jane said from half way up the stairs.

"It's OK you weren't to know. I wasn't expecting her, I have no idea what she wanted."

"I've got a good idea what she wanted."

"Jane if this is more of your ridiculous theory about Emma being sexually attracted to me then forget it. I have already told you it isn't the case."

"It isn't?"

"No."

"Then why did she bolt? She came round here to say something and once she saw me she couldn't get out of here quick enough."

"Perhaps she was just a little surprised. I don't think she was expecting to see a half naked woman ascending my stairs."

"And any one who was just surprised would have hung around for the explanation."

"Well who knows why that woman does any of the things she does. However, for all her many faults she isn't one for gossiping or talking in general really, so it's safe to say no one else will hear about this."

"Strong silent type eh? Well she was plenty talkative this morning with Maura."

As soon as the words were out her, Jane's eyes widened as panic set in.

"Maura" Jane said sounding slightly out of breathe despite being frozen to the spot.

"She wouldn't, would she?"

"You tell me. She looked really shaken by seeing me here, like this."

"I did try to tell her this wasn't how it looked."

"Yeah you did, doing a nice job of drawing attention to how bad it does look."

"We need to catch up with her."

"Yeah we do. But before we do, I need clothes."  
"My room is the one next to the bathroom, help yourself to whatever you need. I'll go bring the car round."

They both moved at break neck speed. They had no idea what, if anything, Emma would say but they both wanted to prevent the shit storm before it happened.

Jane couldn't bear the idea of Maura being any angrier at her then she already was and although she would never admit it, Regina didn't want Emma thinking anything had happened with Jane.

Regina sat in the car, her impatient growling harmonising with the car's engine and when Jane finally emerged Regina floored her vintage Merc in the direction of the B and B to do some real damage limitation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma stood in a daze of disbelief before shaking her head clear and running to her car. She had spent the morning observing the complete wrong way of going about matters of the heart and had made her mind up not to make the same mistakes.

Emma saw a likeness between Maura and Regina, perhaps only in terms of appearance but there was definitely something about them that was similar. That being said Maura had a much softer personality. She seemed genuinely interested in people and what was happening in their lives, not in a nosey way but almost like she saw it as some sort of social experiment.

During her coffee and conversation with Maura the only thing to flow had been the coffee, the conversation didn't really have time to get going, Jane's phone call saw to that. Emma could remember thinking at the time that this Jane woman must be dumb as shit to play games with a woman like Maura. She though how if she had a woman of that calibre in her life she would make damn sure that woman knew how she felt. It was then that the realisation hit.

She did have a woman like that in her life. Strong, intelligent, independent and wrapped in a power suit. It wasn't that easy of course, but then is it ever? Would it be any fun if it was? Truth be told Regina's complex personality and outwardly hard exterior was a big part of the appeal. Emma loved that she wasn't a push over. She loved how her usual confidence swagger was knocked out of stride unapologetically by Regina.

As much as Emma thrived on Regina being a bad girl she wasn't expecting to find a half naked woman coming down her stairs in the middle of the day, not to mention both women looked soaked to the skin. In her rational mind Emma realised there must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all, but her jealous mind was working overtime.

The thought of Regina being with another woman made her skin crawl, she didn't know why, she had no reason to be this possessive but it was still tearing her apart.

Maura had been so sweet to her, she felt almost as bad for Maura as she did for herself. Emma could tell that there was something special between her and Jane and for that reason alone she felt Maura had a right to know what was going on. Even though she wasn't sure she knew what was going on.

Emma made her way to the B and B, picking up a six pack on the way. It wasn't like her to drink so early but theses were unusual circumstances.

Emma walked up to the front desk and asked Granny which room Maura was staying in. Granny of course would not divulge this information but said she would let Maura know she was here. It wasn't long before Maura joined Emma in the entrance of the guest house. Maura looked pleased to see Emma, until she noticed the beers wedged under her arm, alcohol at this time of the day could not mean anything good.

"Emma, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"We need to talk, you got a minute?"

"Of course." Maura replied as she led the way to her and Jane's room.

Maura stepped into the room and invited Emma to do the same. Emma followed her inside, clearing her throat and shifting awkwardly.

Emma pulled a can from the plastic keeping them connected and offered it to Maura, who simply shook her head in polite refusal. Not only was it not her beverage of choice but it was far to early for her to part take in alcohol.

Emma opened the can she had just offered and took a long chug, her tongue sliding out to collect the foam off her top lip.

"Emma I hope you don't mind me saying but you look awful, what's happened?"

Emma squirmed, she had obviously expected Maura to ask her what was wrong and had gone with the sole intention of telling her but that didn't make it any easier.

"Look Maura I really don't know how to tell you this, I don't even know what it is I'm telling you but I just thought you had a right to know."

"Emma I'm beginning to get the impression that this in some way effects me so please whatever it is just tell me."

"After we spoke I realised how childish I was being over my feelings for Regina. I decided to step up and do something about it, so I went to see her."

"Well that's a good thing, surely. Taking affirmative action and going after something you want is admirable, it shows a great deal of strength."

"I'm glad you see it that way, although it didn't quite go as planned."

"Did Regina not appreciate the gesture?"

"I didn't have chance to talk to her."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I was distracted, by something I wasn't expecting to see."

"May I ask what that was?"

"Jane."

Maura sat down on the bed, taking the beer out of Emma's hand on the way down. She took a long drink and swallowed hard. Her free hand came to her neck and her fingers fidgeted with the pendent that was hanging there.

"What was Jane doing there?"

"Well she was coming down the stairs in just her jeans and her bra."

"Well what was the explanation they gave?"

"I didn't stick around to hear one." Emma admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed that she fled so quickly.

"Well there is probably a very good explanation." Maura added with a relieved sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Really and what would that be?"

"I don't know, but I find it hard to believe they were in the throes of passion. If that's what you're implying."

"Is it really that unlikely?"

"Yes! I don't know what kind of floozy Regina is but I know Jane and I know she wouldn't just fall into bed with some power hungry uber bitch she barely knows."

"Wait a damn minute, you just admitted you don't know Regina so watch what you're saying. Jane is most likely the one to blame for this, swaggering about like she's something special..."

"She is something special."

"You think so? Cos I don't see what is so special about a woman who talks to you like shit because you went for a run and had coffee with someone else."

"And Regina stopping you from seeing your son makes her what, the perfect woman?"

"Regina isn't without her flaws but she does have some good points."

"Well I'll take your word for that, assuming these good points are more then how she looks in a skirt and heels."

"You think I'm that shallow? That's good to know. For your information it is more then that. The fact that she's stunning is just a bonus."

"Stunning? I wouldn't quite go that far. I suppose you could class her as attractive."

Emma just rolled her eyes, this was bullshit. Love her or loathe her there was no denying that Regina was stunning.

"I'm not trying to be bitchy, she just isn't my type."

"And Jane is?"

"Absolutely." Maura answered with a devilish expression on her face.

"You seem surprised."

"I am, I thought you would have aimed higher." Emma said, still determined to twist the knife.

"Excuse me. You have no idea who Jane is, the amazing things she does on a daily basis, you know nothing. Therefore I don't feel you're qualified to comment."

"So I can't say that Jane is an arrogant, juvenile prick with all the maturity of a frat boy, but you can call Regina a power hungry uber bitch?"

Maura thought for a moment, this argument reminded her of one she'd had with Jane, it was just as childish and pointless. As flared tempers cooled to normal Maura stared to smile.

"What the hell is so funny?" Emma demanded to know, her temper clearly not as cooled as Maura's.

"I just think it's funny how we could both strangled our respective potential partners for not making their move, but we are quick to defend them against anyone else's criticism."

"I guess it is kinda cute, in a pointless kinda way."

"Why pointless?"

"Because while we're here defending their honours, they're at Regina's doing god know what."

"I've already told you, I do not believe for one minute that Jane and Regina have slept together."

"Well lets have it then, the perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Jane was coming down the stairs, half naked, in the middle of the day. I'm all ears."

"Well...I mean they could have been...or perhaps...OK, all right, you win. I have no logical explanation as to how that situation occurred. It takes three beers at the beach for Jane to be seen in just her bikini. Happy now?"

Emma just lowered her head, her head remained low as she lifted her eyes to look at Maura. Maura couldn't help but think how sweet and fragile Emma looked and she felt awful for virtually confirming her worst fears. Emma looked like a kid who had just been told there's no Santa and Maura felt like the big bad grown up who had ruined the fantasy.

"No, I'm anything but." Emma finally managed to answer.

"Look I don't know what has happened, but I do know Jane and I can guess that whatever she was doing was very brave and gallant and heroic."

Emma looked at Maura with wide eyes and her mouth open, utterly speechless at Maura's gushing endorsement of Jane.

"You might get off on Jane swaggering in to save the day but I can assure you Regina is perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"Emma let's not pretend we don't all know how the game is played."

"I wasn't aware I was playing games."

"Well aware of it or not, you are, we all are."

"And this game is...?"

"The Butch/Femme dynamics of Lesbian Relationships." Maura's straight to the point approach was still taking some getting used to.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'll explain. In mine and Jane's relationship Jane is the butch and I'm the femme. Which means over all Jane is the more dominant partner, you can now understand my upset at her not making her move and if I made the first move that could potentially bruise her ego, so I must wait until she feels ready. Those are the rules."

"Wait there's rules to this? Well which one am I?"

"Oh Emma honey if you need to ask we may have bigger problems then whatever happened at Regina's."

"Are you calling me butch?!"

"If the tank fits." Maura replied with a smile.

Maura had wondered what it was about certain women and there attachment to this particular garment, she gave up wondering after a very short time and just enjoyed.

Emma was about to protest further until she looked down and took in her attire. Black biker boots, flat of course. Skinny fit indigo jeans. White tank all top with the trademark red leather jacket. Maura paid just as much attention, if not more.

She saw the appeal with Emma, she was like a little cute blonde version of Jane. She wasn't as dark, as jaded, as bitter. She had experienced pain that much was clear but there was still hope in her heart. Jane seemed sometimes to give up completely, it was then that Maura stepped in providing Jane with a level of comfort she only felt safe receiving from Maura.

"OK so I don't do frilly dresses and heels, but as far as dynamics, Regina is definitely the dominant one."

"That's because you haven't stepped up."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm so mad at Jane? Regina and I are both strong, capable, independent women but that doesn't mean we don't like to be...taken in hand every now and then."

Emma's eyes were like saucers. She was picturing herself taking Regina in hand, she was pretty sure there were a few images of Maura too, thrown in for good measure. Her mind was swirling in a blur of high heels, matching underwear and smudged make-up.

"Well thanks for the advice but I don't think that's the safest way to make my move."

"Suit yourself. It is only my personal opinion. I care for Jane, I trust her and can't imagine my life without her so I am more then ready for the physical side that comes along with that.

"I don't know about me and Regina spending the rest of our lives together."

"Well just have sex with her then."

Emma was beginning to love how Maura spoke, her no nonsense attitude was impressive and surprising given the impression her appearance gave.

"Thank you Maura."

"I'm not sure why you're thanking me but you're welcome."

"Thanks for the advice and well, just for listening I guess."

"You don't need need to thank me. I have a feeling we are suffering through similar circumstances."

"So what now?"

"We get answers I suppose."

Emma simply nodded her head in agreement. She was happy to go and get explanations now, now she no longer feared what they would be. Maura had been great, soothing her fears with a rational perspective. In another time or place maybe there could have been more to them then just friends, but right now her opinion and advice regarding Regina was priceless.

They looked at each other and felt a strange awkwardness surround them. Neither of them were big on hugs but in some strange way they each felt their mutual understanding for one another situation perhaps called for a supportive embrace.

Emma smiled her easy crooked grin and Maura mirrored with a warm genuine smile. Emma stepped forward, as did Maura and once they met in the middle they snaked their arms round each other.

As they stood in the middle of the room supporting each other physically and emotionally, they realised all they felt was relief. That someone else understood their plight, that some one had been there to listen. It was a burden they both felt better for sharing. They held each other for a while, each enjoying the closeness. Emma rubbed Maura's back absent-mindedly and Maura twirled her finger tips through Emma's soft curls. The gestures were innocent and harmless but to anyone looking in they could be misinterpreted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"What the hell are you trying to do Regina, kill us?" Jane asked making no attempt to hide the fear in her voice.

"I assumed getting us there as quickly as possible was priority"

"Getting us there in one piece is priority."

Regina just sighed and rolls her eyes. The speed of her driving remaining the same.

"Seriously Regina take it easy. As eager as I am to get there it isn't worth getting killed over. Why are you so bothered about my love life anyway?"

There was a long pause before Regina replied.

"You were right." She said in a voice barely audible.

"Of course I was, about what?"

"I am attracted to Emma."

"You don't say." Jane replied, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"And I may be mistaken but I have a feeling she may feel the same."

"You're not mistaken, she does."

"Well neither of us can know that for sure. She hasn't expressed how she feels or made any kind of move."

"I'm a cop, reading people is what I do. That being said you don't need to be a detective to see how she feels."

"I do sometimes think I see it in her."

"In how she looks at you?"

"Yes. Also in the way sometimes she can't even look at me."

"So what's stopping you from making your move?"

"I want Emma to be the one who initiates this." Regina said. Surprising herself with her level of honesty.

"Why?" Jane asked genuinely baffled as to why it mattered who initiated things, as long as the outcome was the same surely it didn't matter.

"Because in every other aspect of her life she doesn't hold back, not if she really wants something."

"So?" Jane asked still none the wiser as to what the issue was.

"So if she really wanted me she would have made her move. She isn't the type of woman who just sits around waiting for things to happen, she makes them happen."

Jane fell silent as she realised this must be exactly how she was making Maura feel.

"Just because she hasn't made her move yet doesn't mean she doesn't want to."

"What else could it mean?"

"She could be scared."

"She doesn't scare easily."

"Everyone's scared of something."

"What are you scared of?"

Jane paused, unsure if she was ready or willing to divulge that information.

"Losing what I love most."

"What you love most? Don't you mean who?"

"Maybe" Jane replied through a crooked grin.

"You know in order to lose something, you need to have it first."

"Yeah but if you push to hard you can push people away. Sometimes having whatever small piece of them you have is better then nothing at all."

Both women fell into silence, quietly contemplating their own situations. They both knew what they wanted, but they also knew what was being put at risk by taking that step.

Regina pulled her car to a halt, the conversation with Jane had increased her nerves but calmed her reckless speeding. Despite both women being eager to clear up any misunderstandings they now seemed apprehensive.

"Well, here we are." Jane said. Hating that all she had to offer was stating the obvious.

"So what now?" Regina asked, as if she hoped Jane would say it was OK for her to go home and hide under the covers.

"We go get our girls." Jane said in a very decisive way, somehow managing to stop her voice from shaking as much as the rest of her was.

Jane looked over at Regina, who still seemed apprehensive. She wanted to offer words of support but didn't know what to say.

"Regina I know you're waiting for Emma to sweep you off your feet but maybe, just this once you have to be the knight in shining armour."

Regina couldn't help but smile, that was to ironic not to be amusing.

"Perhaps you're right. If nothing else she will know how I feel. Subtlety is clearly wasted on her."

"Yeah it seems sometimes cops are really dumb when it comes to seeing what is right in front of them." Jane said, partly to reassure Regina and partly to admit her own stupidity to herself.

Both women slowly exited the car, all eagerness suddenly gone, replaced instead by uncertainty. Jane went to the front door of the B and B only to be stopped by Regina.

"Why are you stopping me? This is what we came here to do, right?"

"I just feel we should proceed with caution."

"Regina we are going into a B and B to see the women we love, not raiding a drug den."

Regina didn't want to go rushing in, she knew they had one shot at this and she didn't want to blow it by just storming in.

"I just don't what to get this wrong."

"Shh." Jane said as she heard voices from the other side of the door.

"What?! Did you just Shh me?"

Jane didn't pay much attention to Regina's complaints. Hearing what the voices were saying was more important. After being answered by just a glare Regina become more bothered by what was going on and less about being shhed.

"Why do you always feel the need to meddle in other peoples lives."

"You're one to talk about meddling, I can't do anything without you giving me the third degree."

"It isn't what you do that concerns me, it's _who _you do. And my concern is..."

"For my safety, yeah I know."

"Your safety my ass. You making it into work is what concerns me."

"That's so sweet Granny, thank you." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Just get over to the Diner before the lunch rush and leave my guests in peace."

"OK fine, but I'm telling you beers at this time of day, never a good sign."

Regina and Jane just stared at each other, shocked and speechless. No names had been mentioned, but it was obvious who was being discussed.

This time it was Regina who made the move to open the door only to be stopped by Jane. Regina looked at Jane with a questioning look. Jane's response was to place her index finger on her own lips, signalling for Regina to remain silent.

Jane knew Emma and Maura were in her room, now what she wanted to know was what the hell they were doing. Were they just talking, slating her and Regina and speculating over the semi naked episode from earlier. Or were they doing something else? Something stupid because they felt entitled too?

Jane looked around surveying the surrounding area, looking for the best way to proceed with the next stage of the operation. It didn't take long before she moved to the side of the guest house, closely followed by Regina.

Jane looked up and along, working out which window belonged to the room she and Maura were staying in. Once that was worked out all that remained was to figure out how to get up to the window. Jane found the solution in the form of a dumpster resting against the side of the building. Jane pushed her weight against the skip, checking to see how sturdy it was. The disgusted look on Regina's face would have been comical in different circumstances.

"You can't be serious." Regina exclaimed as she watched Jane climb the skip.

"You got any better ideas?"

"The front door followed by the stairs." Regina said pointing out the obvious and wondering why they were choosing to ignore that option.

"How far do you think we're going to get before Granny insists on letting Emma and Maura know we are here?"

"Why is it a problem if they know we're here?"

"Because it gives them warning so they have time to stop what ever it is they are doing."

"You mean talking?"

"What if they aren't talking?"

"What else would they be doing?"

Jane just looked at her, her expression implying exactly what she meant.

"Oh my god Jane don't be so ridiculous."

"Maura is mad at me, Emma is mad at you. Maura is apparently drawn to cops in leather jackets and Emma seems to have a weakness for well dressed femmes oh and there's alcohol involved. You still say there's nothing to worry about?"

"I suppose it isn't completely out of the realms of possibility. I just think there must be another way of finding out other then climbing on that."

"There isn't. So if you want to know what is happening in that room, and I know you do, I suggest you get your Armani covered ass up here."

"It's Valentino." Regina responded as she clambered up the dumpster. Her correction and attempt at climbing in her current attire earning her an eye roll from Jane.

They both crouched beneath the window, desperate to see what was happening but petrified of finding out. Eventually the need to know became to strong and both women lifted themselves enough to peek in. It only took a brief glance before both women slumped down in a dejected, crumpled heap.

Considering each woman's tendency to react quickly and aggressively the fact they were both sat silently spoke volume of the shock and hurt they were both feeling.

They sat for what seemed like ages, each trying desperately to process the scene. Emma had walked in on DIY gone wrong and yeah OK it looked bad but it wasn't how it looked. Emma and Maura stood at the foot of a bed wrapped in each other arms couldn't really be misinterpreted.

Janes body felt hollow and as a result slid off the dumpster without her consciously making the effort to move, she wiped her hands on the back of her jeans and helped Regina down.

Regina's feet were barely on the ground before she was walking off, without offering Jane any explanation as to where she was going or if Jane was expected to follow. Jane followed anyway, maybe out of curiosity, maybe out of not wanting to be alone.

As Jane rounded the corner Regina had just disappeared around she was surprised to find her no where in sight. Jane looked up and down the street hoping to catch sight of her, but the rows of old fashioned stores offered no clues. Just as Jane was running out of ideas she spotted a sign for the Rabbit Hole. Jane assumed it was a bar and by the smell of stale beer that grew stronger as she approached it seemed her assumption was right.

Jane didn't know if entering the bar was still about trying to locate Regina or if it was just giving in the 'drink yourself blind' that her mind was screaming at her. Whatever the reason was didn't matter, upon entering she found Regina slumped in a bar stool cradling what looked like neat whiskey. Jane wasn't surprised, by her being there or her choice of drink. Clearly she was getting the same message that booze would somehow numb the pain and the whiskey wasn't a shock, Regina really didn't look like the white wine spritzer type.

Jane made her way over, feeling for some reason, terrified. She had no idea why, she hadn't done anything wrong, she had nothing to be worried about. Her reasoning was correct but it didn't stop her from moving slowly and tentatively as she sat down next to Regina.

"I took a guess." Regina said as she nodded towards a bottle of beer and whiskey chaser placed in front of the stool Jane had just occupied.

"Good guess." Jane replied noting the label on the bottle and recognising the brand as one she has tried before. She also looked up at the optics and took a guess at what the whiskey would be, as the light brown alcohol flowed down her throat she realised it was the good stuff. Stood to reason, there was nothing about Regina that suggested she settled. She very much came across as a woman who demands the best. Begs the question 'why is she wasting her time on an idiot like Emma?' but perhaps now isn't really the time to inquire.

"You OK?" Jane asked with trepidation. She hoped her simple question came across as cautious and respectful as intended.

"I've been better. How about you?"

"I'm confused."

"I don't know why, what we saw was pretty self explanatory."

"Was it? What Emma saw early wasn't how it looked, maybe that wasn't either."

"Your naivety is quite touching, but lets face facts Jane that couldn't have been anything other than exactly what it looked like."

Jane used throwing a shot back as a reason to not respond. She knew Regina had a point and if she was honest it was the exact same thought she was having.

The drinks flowed but the conversation was stilted, it moved from ridiculing random patrons in the bar to discussing the elephant in the room.

"Are you mad at Maura?"

"No. I'm mad at myself. Do you have any idea how long that woman has tolerated my bullshit, waiting for the day I became strong enough to tell her how I feel?"

Regina just raised her eyebrow in response waiting for Jane to answer her own question.

"Too long, is how long. She didn't deserve any of the crap I put her through and I don't deserve her."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"No it really isn't."

"I don't know what makes this woman so damn perfect but surely her recent behaviour has to knock her off her pedestal slightly. I know it has made me see Emma in a totally different light."

"Regina I can't speak for Emma and I know you felt she needed to make the first move but I feel I drove Maura to this."

"What? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I'm serious. Not feeling good enough for Maura was the one thing holding me back but I was to stupid to see that the holding back was what was making me not good enough. Ironic really."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maura needed what you needed, someone assertive and strong. What she got was moody, withholding and emotionally stunted."

"You want to talk emotionally stunted? Emma has you beat, that woman is like a child."

"Aaaarrrggg! Stop talking about her already. I am so sick of hearing about her, her flaws seem similar to mine yet she still managed to do what I didn't."

"Fuck Maura?"

Jane shot her daggers, she didn't like that term being applied to Maura. Regina's eyes softened as she held up her hand signally an apology and a request for a truce. Jane may have excepted the apology but she wasn't ready for a truce, not just yet.

"Jealous much?"

"Hardly."

"Well you've been pining over Emma for god only knows how long, Maura's in town less then 24 hours and she gets what you couldn't."

"Your smug self righteous attitude would be irritating if it wasn't so funny."

"What's so funny about it?"

"As amusing as you're clearly finding it to taunt me about what Emma has been up to you seem to be forgetting who the other party was. Maura has been creaming her underwear over you for months and it took Emma to step up and seal the deal." Regina watched Janes expression change from hard feature full of anger to wide eyes full of tears

"Not so cocky now are we Detective?"

Jane drank the dregs from her bottle and made an attempt to leave. The dramatic flourish implied she wasn't just headed for the bathroom. She felt Regina's hand around her forearm.

"Jane I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. Perhaps we have both had to much to drink."

"Or maybe not enough. I'm sorry too. Look I could really do with someone on my side right now and I think you could too so how about we call a truce?"

"Sounds good to me."

Jane and Regina ordered more drinks and the two of them just sat drinking and talking and enjoying newly formed alliance. They were so distracted by pretending not to think about the people who's names were not to be mentioned that they didn't even notice their cells ringing, for at least the fifth time. The desperate callers at this point frantically panicking over just what the hell was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I know its been a really long time between updates, on this story and even longer on Love on the Rocks but I've had loads going on. Hopefully things have calmed down now and I can focus more on my writing. Thanks to all of you still sticking with them, it means a lot. **

Chapter 7 

"I mean it Ruby you have two hours, knowing you that's more than enough time to get drunk, but don't. I need you sober for the evening shift."

"OK Granny I hear you loud and clear. Back in two hours, sober enough to serve and raring to go."

Granny just rolled her eyes and watched as Ruby sauntered away, heading straight for the Rabbit Hole.

Ruby had no intention of getting drunk. Not because Granny had told her not to but because working the evening shift was enough of a bind without doing it half cut. Going against Granny instructions would only lead to her own suffering.

Ruby entered the bar, the bartender seeing her immediately and pouring her drink before she even ordered it. It was a common enough occurrence for Ruby to nip in for a quick drink during the split in her shifts that the staff knew what she ordered. Ruby was used to her drink of choice being placed on the bar without her having to ask for it. She was not used to reaching between two drunken brunettes in order to retrieve it.

"Doing your bit to support local businesses Mayor Mills?" Ruby asked as she picked up her drink noticing just how much the Mayor had obviously already consumed.

"As a matter of fact I am. First step, boosting the takings in independently own businesses. Next step, putting strays in the pound. So make sure next time I see you you have on a collar and leash."

Jane just sat there feeling very uncomfortable and a little confused. Ruby may have been a lot of things but she wasn't a dog. The statement, or threat if that's what it was intended as, didn't make sense to her, but she had been drinking and in the short time they had known each other she found Regina had a temper so she let it slide, this was clearly not a good time to interrupt.

"No wonder Emma needed beer so early today if that's the kinda thing you're into!"

Jane and Regina locked eyes and both agreed wordlessly to play dumb. They wanted as much info out of Ruby as possible and pretending they had no idea what she was referring to seemed the best way to get it.

"Miss Lucas what on earth are you talking about?" Regina enquired in a bored and frustrated tone that cleverly hid her true feelings.

"Earlier today Emma came to the B and B, to see your friend actually." Ruby added as she turned to face Jane.

"They seem to have struck up quite the friendship in the short time they've known each other, although the same could be said for you two." she added while looking at the empties in front of them.

"Did Emma say why she was there?" Jane asked without thinking. The glare she got from Regina telling her that she may have just given them away.

"No she didn't say what was wrong, but something clearly was. She was in a hell of a state, looked like she'd seen a ghost."

Being totally oblivious to the silent interaction between the two brunettes Ruby finished her drink and placed the empty on the bar.

"Well as much as I would love to hang around here with you two, braiding each others hair and talking about boys I have to get ready for work." With that Ruby was out the door.

"Talk about boys? That woman is such an idiot."

"She might not be the sharpest knife in the draw, but looking like that she doesn't really need to be."

"Jane you have clearly had far to much to drink. Ruby is a moron, how can she possibly have thought that you and I would want to discuss boys?"

"You know in her defence it isn't obvious, you don't look gay."

"Her knowing my sexual preference is of no importance, it should still be obvious that I am not the kind of woman satisfied by a boy. Anyway I know I don't look gay."

Jane's beer bottle was perched on her lip but Regina's last comment had caused her to pause.

"Meaning I do?"

"Yes." Regina said in such a straight forward way that all that was missing was the 'Duh' at the end.

Jane was about to protest before she realised Regina was right. She had been called a lot worse in her time so she hid her amused half smile behind her bottle and finished her drink.

"As dumb as you claim Ruby is what she had to say was interesting."

"I fail to see how. She didn't tell us anything we didn't already know."

"We know Emma was freaked out by what she saw."

"We knew that already. The Emma shaped hole in the door said as much."

Jane gave an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, you can just leave it like this?"

"What exactly would you like me to do?"

"I don't know, just do something."

"Jane the woman I'm falling in love with is wrapped in the arms of another woman. Believe me _this_ is exactly the something I want to be doing."

Regina added as she raised another whiskey to her pouting lips.

"OK fine, suit yourself but I'm not giving up. Maura means to much to me I can't just let her go."

"Jane don't go over there you're only going to embarrass yourself, they've made their choice."

"Not an informed choice. I have to let her know how I feel. If after that she still wants someone else then so be it, I can't even say I'd blame her but she needs to know I love her."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked away pretending the whiskey was the cause of her watering eyes, when in actual fact it was Jane sudden declaration of love that had moved her to tears.

"Fine, come on then lets get this over with."

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course, who else will say 'I told you so' when you make an ass of yourself?"

With a roll of her eyes Jane lead the way out of the bar and started striding towards the guest house.

"Come on, keep up." Jane said as the distance between her and Regina increased.

"Your legs are longer."

"It's your ridiculous heels slowing you down."

"There is nothing I can't do in these heels."

Jane tried to keep the idea of Regina having sex in nothing but those heels out of her mind, but it was tough and inevitably took her mind straight to Maura having sex in her heels.

"Even climb a dumpster." Jane said to get her mind back on track.

"Exactly. Anyway Detective it seems your walk has gone from a swagger to a stagger and you're wearing sensible flats so what's your excuse?"

"I'm drunk."

"Well at least you're not trying to deny it."

"Would there be much point in trying to?"

"Not really no, look we are both clearly feeling the effects from the drinking why don't we sleep it off and face this with clear heads?"

"Sleep where? The B and B? Are you crazy?"

Regina responded with a look that implied she didn't understand what the big deal was.

"And if Maura's there we say what? 'do you mind making yourself scarce while we take a little nap?'"

"Or maybe we just get a separate room."

Jane wasn't completely sold on the idea. This was not how she saw things happening, but maybe Regina had a point, neither of them were in any fit state to win back the women they loved. Sobering up first was perhaps the best thing to do.

"OK you win. Declarations of love get put on hold till we can say them without slurring."

Regina smiled, the smug satisfaction of getting her own way never got old.

With that they set off towards the B and B, as purposefully as their drunken limbs would allow. Upon entering they were greeted by Granny, who had many questions running through her mind as to what was happening between Emma and Regina and the two strangers in town, but being aware of Regina's temper she kept her questions to herself and handed over the room key.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any luck?" Emma asked hoping Maura had been able to reach Jane.

"No, she still isn't picking up." Maura said shaking her head.

"Neither is Regina." Emma said her voice dropping lower to match her mood.

"That doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means."

"Then how come you're thinking the same thing?"

Maura lower her head as the exact same thought filled her mind. She felt dejected and powerless, she thought of Jane and how she always answered her phone. The middle of lunch she answered. The middle of the night she answered. Perhaps this was the one thing she would ignore her phone for. Then, from what seemed like nowhere she regained some sense of logic. She remember the kind of woman Jane was and the kind of woman she herself was. Social awkwardness aside she was plenty savvy when it came to dating and sex. Admittedly the latter had not yet become a factor but she hoped that since the former had been going on for two years it would only be a matter of time.

Maura stood up with such purpose it was impossible for Emma not to be intrigued.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked surprised at Maura's sudden movement.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to find Jane."

"But we don't know where they are, they're not answering our calls."

"It's not like this is a big city, it can't be that hard to find them."

Emma thought back to her previous career and realised she was probably the best person for the job and given that they both knew the woman they were looking for so well it should be relatively easy to track them down.

"You're right, it beats sitting round here doing nothing."

Maura collected her coat and keys and both women readied themselves to track down their missing soul mates. They were both so focused on the job in hand that they didn't even hear the thud that came from just outside the door.

"Careful." Jane hissed as she peeled Regina off the wall she had just stumbled into, noticing the number on the door nearest to them made Jane freeze and panic. She waited for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief and continuing to their room.

The key was in the lock, she had turned it a quarter turn, one more click and they would have been in. A second was all it would have taken but they were a second to late.

"So where do you want to look first?" Emma's voice echoed in the corridor, it was enough to get Regina's attention.

"Emma." Regina said in a whisper so hushed only Jane heard.

Jane was still frozen, hoping that keeping still meant they wouldn't been seen. Right now she needed Maura, she was hurting and when she hurt it was always Maura she ran to. But she was ashamed and drunk and currently propping up the woman who's house she had been semi naked in earlier. This is not how she wanted thing to go. But as she raised her head to peer over Regina's and saw hazel eyes meet her she knew it was to late.

Maura's lack of response and expression while looking at something behind her caused Emma to turn round. She was met by the sight of Regina in Jane's arms, Jane practically pinning Regina against the wall with her body as she used her free hand to unlock the door.

"What the hell?..." Emma said, her reaction feeling like I wasn't under her control.

Maura could feel the anger coming off Emma in waves and as hurt as she also was she didn't want a confrontation, especially one that could escalate quickly. She placed her hand on Emma's trembling bicep in an attempt to soothe her.

"Miss Swan I have something I wish to discuss." Regina said in a tone so cool it only further enraged Emma.

Jane knew she shouldn't have been but she was slightly amused and kind of impressed at Regina's ability to stand up straight, smooth down her jacket and deliver a request so impressively when thirty seconds ago she had stumbled up the stairs and into a wall.

The half smile that was creeping at the corners off her mouth soon faded when she looked at Maura again. Her expression was one she had never seen before. It looked like hurt, upset and confusion all in equal measure.

"Maura I want to talk to you to if that's OK please. I have some things I need to say and you need to hear the first being an apology."

Emma and Maura looked at each other, they seemed to be having a little meeting in the door way of the room deciding if they wanted to discuss things with either of them. They had left wanting to talk to them to resolve this once and for all but that was before they saw them stumbling drunkenly into a room in the B and B in the middle of the day.

Maura thought for a minute, she felt conflicted but ultimately she wanted to hear the explanation and the apology, that was more then entitled to. Perhaps most of all she just wanted Jane to hold her. She was hurting and the puppy dog look on Jane's face said she was too. With a nod of her head she confirmed it was OK for Jane to come in to talk. The slight nod of Maura's head was all Jane needed, she went racing over to her practically throwing the key at Regina. It was a good job Regina had composed herself, otherwise Jane's sudden departure would have resulted in her dropping to the floor. Maura resisted the urge to throw her arms around Jane, as difficult as it was she needed answers and her apology first.

Regina, who had watched this interaction with a great deal of interest, was genuinely moved by what she saw. Jane was brave, in ways she had never realised. She was brave enough to lay it all the line, OK it had taken time but her foolish pride had now been forgotten and if 'sorry' needed to be said then it would be. No games, no bravado, no bullshit, just telling someone you care for how you feel. It was so damn simple it was sickening.

"Emma can I talk to you please?" Jane's behaviour had inspired Regina to try a new approach.

Three heads turned to look at her, no one quite sure what surprised them more, the use of Emma first name or the use of the word please.

Emma was so pleased at finally being addressed in a civil tone she didn't give it much more thought. She simply followed Regina into the room she had just unlocked.

Each couple disappeared into their respective rooms. From the outside you would never have guessed at what was happening on the other side, even the occupants weren't sure of what was going to happen next but every one wonders what happens behind closed doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**A/N – Sorry for long wait, two chapters to compensate. The chapters might be a bit rough, haven't really proof read. Hope you still enjoy. Thanks. **

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked. She knew what she wanted to discuss but doubted Regina would be willing to address that particular topic.

For the first time in a long time Regina felt awkward, she was not accustomed to feeling like this and was therefore a little thrown by it. However since meeting Emma Swan she found herself dealing with a range of emotions never felt before.

Regina's response was to use her curves to push Emma's body against the door that barely had time to close. Clearly underestimating her own strength the force had been enough to cause Emma to curse loudly.

'Fuck' Emma exclaimed as her shoulder blades slammed against the solid oak of the door. Regina was amused at Emma's choice of words, as it was the exact same thought she was having.

Emma's body froze but her mind went into overdrive trying to understand what was happening. This could be trick or treat, pleasure or pain or a combination of the two, there was no way of knowing.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes hoping to see something, anything that would give her a hint. Regina's eyes widened, her pupils dilated, her nostrils flared and the scar on her lip started to twitch. This was rage Emma thought as she felt her own expression change to match Regina's.

Now that Emma had had the chance to process what was happening she was readying herself for battle. She could feel her body react. Senses were sharper, heart was racing, mouth dry and palms sweating. She really wasn't sure what she had done this time to incur Regina's wrath, but then again she rarely knew the reasons for her violent outbursts, she just excepted that they happened and tried her best to hold her own.

There was another bodily reaction that Emma was experiencing, but it was one she was desperately trying to ignore. She couldn't let the almost painful throbbing between her legs distract her from the imminent attack.

Just as she was about to push Regina away and ask what the hell she was doing, she got her answer.

The feel of Regina's lips felt so good her only question was why they hadn't been doing this all along. The kiss was incredible, passionate and intense, Emma wanted to give in, to surrender to the indescribable pleasure, but she couldn't, not until she knew the reason behind it.

She felt ridiculous for feeling this way, an insanely hot woman was kissing her in a way she didn't even know was possible and she was going to stop her to talk about her feelings, what the fuck?! Emma rationalized that she wasn't normally like this, usually sex meant very little to her but she knew she couldn't just have meaningless sex with Regina. It would always mean something she just didn't know what. She was however increasingly curious about finding out.

"Regina wait, what the hell are you doing?" The question came out harsher than intended but Emma couldn't help it, the shock she felt clearly effected on her tone.

Regina looked down at the ground, feeling very self conscious all of a sudden. She didn't know why but she assumed this is how it would go, she assumed Emma felt the same and would run into her arms without question.

"I shouldn't have done that, you can leave now." Regina said, desperately trying to save face.

"I don't need dismissing. I just want to know what the hell just happened."

"An alcohol induced lapse in judgement is what happened."

"So it's just the drink causing this?"

"Of course it is." Regina said in a tone that suggested she was disgusted by the implication of her actions being put down to anything else.

She didn't know why she was lying, perhaps she mistook Emma needing answers as rejection and didn't want to leave her fragile ego exposed to any more potential bruising.

Emma felt like she had won the Lottery but lost the ticket. Regina had kissed her and it had felt every bit as amazing as it had in her numerous fantasies. All she had wanted was clarification, an explanation for the sudden change in behaviour. She would love to think Regina felt the same as she did and that this was two grown woman giving into their smouldering sexual attraction, but she didn't believe that was the case. She was convinced Regina was working an angle. She could have kicked herself right now, if she had just kept quiet and enjoyed she could have dealt with the consequences later, at least she would have had the memories of hot steamy sex as compensation.

Emma fell silent and tried to hide her disappointment from Regina. She decided it was probably time to leave, answers didn't look likely and the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Just as she resigned herself to the fact that leaving was probably the best thing all round, Mauras words from earlier came to her from the back of her scrambled mind.

Emma walked towards Regina, somehow able to hide the fact she was petrified. Two purposeful strides was all it took for them to be face to face. Emma could see confusion clouding Regina's eyes, it was obvious that she was now questioning what was happening.

Emma was running on adrenaline alone, if she paused, hesitated for a second the moment would be gone along with her bottle. She placed her hands on Regina's hips, using just enough pressure to show she meant business. The words 'Emma what are you doing' were caught in Regina's throat but it seemed she had momentarily lost the ability to speak.

Emma didn't hear the question from Regina's lips but she saw it in her eyes. She kept quiet as she realised using non verbal communication was probably the best way to proceed. Neither of them were particularly good at talking, it usually escalated very quickly into an argument, and right now that was not what Emma wanted.

Emma decided that since other approaches had not worked she had nothing to lose by taking Mauras advice and in doing so answered Regina's unasked question.

Emma slid her hands over Regina's hips and continued down the soft designer fabric, only stopping when she met the end of the material. She paused for a spilt second, giving Regina the chance to stop her if she wished. Emma didn't know if it was arousal or intrigue that meant Regina didn't stop her but it didn't really matter, at this point she was just glad of the chance to continue.

Emma retraced the path her hands had just taken, this time under the garment, her wrists gathering the skirt as she went. Her plan was to assess the situation by any moisture evident on Regina's underwear, her master-plan hit a snag upon discovering that Regina wasn't wearing underwear. She tried to keep her cool and hide her delighted surprise but ultimately realised Regina would have not only heard but felt her reaction to the recent discovery.

Emma slipped her hands round to Regina's firm ass and gave a strong squeeze as she lifted her to waist height. Regina's small frame and Emma upper body strength meant it happened like it did in the movies, smooth and sexy without any sign of effort. Regina gasped, not only at the sweeping gesture that no man had ever attempted, but also because the cool metal of Emma's belt buckle was now pressed against her throbbing core.

Emma walked them both back towards the bed. Regina had one hand tangled in Emma's blonde tresses, the other was leaving nail shaped indentations on her shoulder. Her tight hold was due to being turned on, she felt perfectly safe in Emma's strong arms, her additional weight hadn't altered Emma's movement at all and that alone was enough to raise her level of arousal.

Regina gave a tug on Emma's curls causing her to throw her head back and release a guttural moan. Regina felt muscles flex under her fingers and sank her teeth into Emma's exposed neck. This was the only time walking became problematic, the sudden rush of arousal made Emma's head spin and her knees weak.

The bed being one step away was now to far, so Emma spun them round and trapped Regina between the nearest wall and her own trembling body. Still holding Regina with one arm and allowing the wall to do the rest Emma freed her right arm. She wanted to take her time, she wanted to trail her fingertips lovingly over every inch of Regina stunning form but she couldn't. She didn't have the self control to slow this down. Feeling the heat coming from Regina's centre was only increasing her already desperate need.

Emma slid her hand up Regina's smooth thigh and felt it quiver under her touch, as she reached where she needed to be she turned her wrist so her fingers were perfectly positioned by her entrance and her thumb was hovering over her clit. With eye contact to confirm permission Emma entered Regina with two fingers. Regina's positioning and current state of arousal meant Emma felt no resistance so when she pulled out she added another digit before entering her again. Once Regina was comfortably filled and Emma was happy that she appeared to be doing the right thing both women relaxed into a steady pace, which before long escalated to a frantic speed. The wait for this had been torturous, months of crackling sexual attraction was now exploding in frenzied, passionate sex.

The air filled with the sounds of sex, breathless expletives and lust filled moans of pleasure. Emma was using her whole body to thrust deep and hard causing Regina's ass to smack against the wall with every stroke, which only added to Regina's enjoyment. Emma curled her fingers and worked Regina's clit in hard hypnotic circles. She held on tight knowing she was leaving five fingerprint bruises on Regina's soft supple skin. She could feel Regina clawing at her back, pulling at the tank becoming damp with sweat. In the morning both women's bodies would clearly show signs of their steamy encounter. The bites, scratches and bruises would be proof that this had happened for real, right now it felt to dream like for either to be sure.

Emma felt Regina's whole body tense, locking her fingers deep in place. Shaking, swearing and screaming her name over and over again was all the confirmation Emma needed to know Regina was satisfied, for now anyway. Emma pulled Regina's sated body from the wall and somehow in her weakened state supported her just long enough to place her on the bed.

Exhausted, Emma sank to her knees and rested her head on Regina's stomach, she felt Regina's breathing return to normal and felt the hand in her hair lift her head. The look on Regina's face and in her eyes said actions would soon be reciprocated, which Emma was very much looking forward to but it could wait. Her current location gave her an opportunity to good to pass up.

Clearly Regina was having the same thought, she swept Emma's hair to the side and moved down the bed until her glistening pussy was virtually on Emma's face. Emma was speechless, in awe of what was in front of her. She breathed deep and become overwhelmed by Regina's heady scent. Emma's mouth opened of its own accord and her tongue slid out. She hadn't made contact yet but was convinced that Regina was already on her taste buds. When she did finally take her first taste she realised how wrong she had been. Regina tasted sweet and exotic and Emma knew instantly she was hooked. She moved her tongue in long strokes from as far back as she could reach right to the top to the sensitive mass of nerves that throbbed against her tongue.

Regina was writhing in pleasure realising that Emma being not much of a talker was because there were far better uses for her mouth. Her hips were grinding into Emma's cute little face although it seemed impossible that Emma could have buried her face any deeper. The impossible became possible as Emma pushed her tongue deep into Regina. Regina thought she was going to die, the feel of Emma's tongue swirling inside her was almost to intense to bear. Emma s nose was pushed hard against Regina's clit, she couldn't pretend that breathing wasn't an issue but all she did was turn her head on occasion, breathe deep through her nose and carry on. Any difficulties Emma was experiencing were well worth it just to please Regina.

Regina's body bolted in shock as Emma removed her tongue but being filled by three masterful fingers soon eased her disappointment. Emma was near to knocking herself out as the heel of her hand hit her jaw as she pumped relentlessly into Regina, her tongue still flicking across her rock hard clit.

More shouts, more screams and swearing that even Emma had never heard before rang out as Regina hurtled towards another earth shattering orgasm. Emma removed her fingers and clamped her mouth around Regina's opening just in time to catch the warm release of fluid that escaped, as it trickled down her throat Emma felt like a desperate junkie receiving a much needed fix.

Emma made her way onto the bed and laid in her back, she had no idea what to do now. Regina had just come in her mouth but that didn't mean she would be happy to cuddle. So she just laid there, slowly recovering and enjoying the after glow. Her mouth was dry and as she licked her lips all she tasted was Regina and it immediately made her want to resume.

Considering Regina was so small when she stretched out she took up the entire bed and Emma felt awkward and uncomfortable, like she was in the way. She made an attempt to move across the bed to give Regina more room, although she wasn't sure it was possible as Regina was already taking up the majority of the king sized bed.

Rolling on her side Emma hoped the extra bit of room would be appreciated by Regina but it seemed it wasn't.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?"

Emma was a little thrown, not just at the question but the formal way in which it was asked. Seriously she wasn't going to do this, not after all that, she couldn't go back to talking to her in that smug patronising way.

"No problem, it just seemed like you needed room to stretch."

"How much room do you think I need?"

"Quite a lot it would seem." Emma said as she used her eyes to draw attention to the small patch of mattress she was currently occupying.

"Well being greedy certainly wasn't my intention and it's easily solved."

Before Emma had time to work out what Regina meant she felt herself being scooped up and lifted until she was straddling Regina. Emma was going through a range of emotions and she didn't know how to feel but as Regina snaked her arms around her waist and brought their lips together in a sweet and languid kiss Emma gave in and the feeling she chose to focused on was one of pure pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jane and Maura stood looking at each other, Jane feeling like a kid in trouble and Maura feeling conflicted. Jane was about to start, was about to apologise profusely for her shameful behaviour but was distracted by a thud and loud exclamation of 'fuck' coming from the next room.

"They certainly didn't waste any time." Maura said in a tone that gave nothing about her mood away. Jane half smiled, unsure if it was OK to find Mauras comment amusing. A wide smile filled Jane's face as she noticed the small smile Maura was displaying.

Maura closed the distance between them, her emotions still not obvious from her expression, even the action that followed did little to clarify things for Jane.

Maura held Jane close and although they often embraced there was something different this time. Maura buried her face in Jane's rich curls, Jane was relieved but confused and unsure of where they stood as a result of her recent behaviour.

Jane's cautious treatment of the situation didn't last long, the feel of Maura in her arms was too overwhelming. She tightened her hold, scared that Maura would move away if she didn't hold on tight.

"Say it Jane. I need to hear you say it." Maura whispered in a voice hoarse with emotion.

"Maura I'm so sorry for what I said."

Maura for a moment didn't say anything, she just shook her head. Jane moved back slightly to look at Mauras expression hoping it would help her understand.

"I don't mean sorry. I know you're sorry and I thought I needed to hear that but I don't."

"Then what do you need to hear, just tell me and I'll say it."

Maura pulled away from Jane completely and gave an exasperated sigh as her hand moved through her hair. Jane stood where she was wondering what the hell she had said or done wrong now.

"I can't believe you still don't get it. How much clearer do you need it to be? You know what I want to hear and you still need me to prompt you."

Jane hung her head, she really was clueless at this and was making things worse every time she opened her mouth.

"You're right, I'm an idiot but I can make this right, I just need time."

"You don't feel you've had enough?"

"This isn't easy for me."

"I don't see why it's so difficult."

"I just don't find it easy talking about my feelings. I wish you would ease up on me and just let me do it in my own damn time."

"Jane I want you to tell me how you feel that's all. I don't want you to lie or say anything you don't mean, I just want to know where I stand."

"Well if saying how you feel is so damn easy why haven't you done it?"

Maura didn't say anything but looked at Jane with a shocked expression. She was a little taken aback and didn't like Jane chickening out once again by turning things round.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch here Maura but I thought that was the great thing about us, we're so in sync we don't need to constantly talk about our feeling, because we know."

"I only know what you decide to show me."

"Which is?"

"Constantly changing mixed messages."

The confused expression on Jane's face served as a retort. Which was good because she had no way of verbalising it. She understood where Maura was coming from, of course she did, she wasn't completely stupid. She never had managed to say how she felt and yet when someone came along to take Maura out on a date she acted like a bear with a sore head. What did she expect? That Maura would wait around for her? It was ridiculous, she had been ridiculous.

Maura moved across the room and looked out the window, she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing they were Jane's.

Only being able to see the back of Maura made it hard to read how see was feeling. Jane feared she may have been crying but she couldn't tell. Maybe she assumed she was because she herself was so close to tears.

Jane thought about what she wanted, what in the world would make her truly happy, she knew the answer, she always had. Yes she was scared, of a hundred and one different scenarios but the one that scared her most was the though of losing Maura for good.

Jane still had issues that needing working through but she hoped Mauras patience would last out just a little longer to help her through them.

The question of attraction was a no brainer, she was very attracted to Maura, but being attracted to someone and having sex with someone were very different things. She didn't know if she would be able to go through with it. She had never slept with a woman and didn't want to start something she couldn't finish.

Maura was still motionless, staring aimlessly out of the window, looking at nothing in particular. She knew she should be more tolerant of Jane's feelings, she knew how conflicted and confused she was and should have supported her more, but to Maura they were so close that not progressing things seemed ridiculous. They were partners in every other aspect, other then being intimate. Maura knew she needed to walk the fine line between being supportive and gently nudging Jane toward what, she was pretty sure was what they both wanted.

Jane looked over at Maura, who looked so small and fragile that it broke her heart just a little to see her like that. She decided to throw caution to the wind. Maura is the one person she could be totally honest with, who she could be completely vulnerable around and be OK about it. Jane decided that if she did have to stop halfway through hopefully Maura would still give her credit for trying.

She made her way over to Maura and placed her hands on her shoulders. Maura had zoned out so jumped slightly at the contact. She was about to turn to face Jane when a sensation she wasn't expecting distracted her.

Jane had swept her hair to one side and was now placing soft kisses all along her neck. She had every intention of asking if Jane was sure, and to let her know she didn't have to do this if she wasn't ready but she waited a few minutes, she wanted to enjoy as much as possible just in case Jane did pull away. All thoughts of stopping and checking if Jane was OK were forgotten as Jane changed her kisses from sweet innocent pecks to hot wet open mouthed kisses. The contented hum that rumbled from Mauras throat and vibrated against her lips spurred Jane on.

She turned Maura round in her arms and settled her hands on her lower back. Maura slid her hands up Jane's arms over strong shoulders and settled in the thick curls at the nape of her neck. They both knew what was about to happen and for two grown women who were far from being virgins they both looked like awkward teenagers.

Jane slowly leant down and brushed her lips so softly over Mauras that you could argue over whether it happened or not. Maura was on fire she had waited so long for this she wanted Jane to ripped her knickers of with her teeth and fuck her till she saw stars but she knew Jane well enough to know that would take time, she had to do this in her own way, at her own pace and Maura was happy to let that happen.

Jane slid her right hand up Mauras curve and ghosted past the side of her full breast, as tempted as Jane was to stop right there and close her hand round Mauras full tit she continued, till her hand rested gently on her face. She curled her fingers through the back of honey coloured waves and swept her thumb lightly across Mauras full pouting lips, Mauras eyes fluttered and her lips parted. Jane moved her thumb up to Mauras cheek and pressed her lips gently to Mauras.

The kiss was slow and tentative but full of emotion. As they continued to kiss Jane's confidence grew, she gently pushed her tongue out hoping Maura would accept it and she did, gratefully. The intensity was creeping up, it was still gentle but passion was now starting to simmer between them. Jane's left hand started to wander lower, she rubbed Maura ass in slow sensual circles knowing the skin underneath with be softer then the fabric between them. Jane flexed her strong fingers, walking the material up inch by inch until she was able to touch Mauras silky skin without barrier, without warning Jane grabbed the supple flesh, the action was purposeful and assertive and with the size of her hand slightly graphic, as her fingers come dangerously close to Mauras centre, close enough to feel heat but not close enough to feel moisture.

Maura was slightly shocked, this is what she wanted, she wanted Jane to be masterful but she didn't think she would be so soon. Maura felt like a giggling school girl, making out with the local motorcycle riding bad boy. Jane moved her hand down Mauras neck over her collar bone and this time did stop at her breast. She kneaded it the way her other hand was kneading her ass and smiled at the breathy moan that escaped Maura but went no further then her own mouth.

Jane felt Maura drag her nails down her back and it wasn't till delicate hands stopped on her own slim hips she realised she had been grinding against Maura. She felt a little embarrassed at first then realised Maura had settled her hands there to pull them closer and grind harder. Jane leaned back slightly, just to pause, to make sure she didn't rush things to much, she wanted to remember every second. She saw the panic in Mauras eyes.

"Are you OK." Maura asked scared of hearing the answer.

"No, I'm an idiot." Mauras heart was racing, now more from fear then arousal.

"I should have done this ages ago." Jane explained after what felt like an eternity, giving Mauras ass another hard squeeze as if to accentuate her point.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I really do."

"In that case Detective, take me to bed."

Jane smiled a broad genuine smile, loving how just hearing those words from Maura was enough to cause a physical reaction, the gentle tightening in her lower abs signalling the start of a fresh round of arousal.

Jane took Mauras hand and lead her to the bed, when she turned round she was surprised to find Mauras dress was unzipped and slipped off her shoulders. Jane tried not stare but she couldn't help it. Maura was without doubt the most flawlessly beautiful thing Jane had ever seen and she found herself swallowing hard as emotion lodged in her throat.

Maura slipped her dress off the rest of the way and kicked it aside, her disregard for the expensive fabric spoke volumes of what matter more to her right now. She took a seat on the bed with Jane standing in front of her, an expression on her face so soft it was breaking Mauras heart.

Jane started unbuttoning the borrowed satin shirt and as she did Maura went to work on her belt and zipper. The shirt was tossed aside and in a smooth motion Maura pulled her trousers down till they collected at her ankles. Jane bent down to discard trousers, boots and socks, out the corner of her eye saw Maura remove her heels. She put her hand on hers and stilled her actions.

"Leave them on." Jane said in a tone so seductive it made her usual tone sound positively shrill. Maura arched her brow and smiled the sweet coy smile that always insured a mirrored response and complied to the request.

_'Harder. Faster. Oh god yes. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Emma don't you dare fucking stop!'_

Jane and Maura looked at each other, both displaying sexy smirks and raised eyebrows.

"Well it certainly seems like they're working through their issues." Maura said upon hearing the unmistakable sounds of hot steamy sex echoing through from the room next door.

"It would seem so." Jane replied, feeling slightly awkward at hearing the graphic vocals of a woman who was quite clearly being banged senseless.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" Maura asked, knowing Jane well enough to know it was.

"If I say yes will you knock on the door and ask them to be quiet?" Jane asked with a cocky smile thinking there was no way Maura would do that. Then she thought of the woman Maura was and realised that is exactly the kind of thing Maura would do.

"I will if you want me to but I doubt it will do much good."

"You're probably right. Well I suppose the old saying is true."

Maura looked at Jane trying to figure out what she meant, she was hopeless when it came to popular vernacular so waited for Jane to explain.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Maura smiled, she was unfamiliar with the term but understood it's meaning in this context.

Maura moved up on the bed and laid her head down, her hair falling perfectly like a halo of spun gold. Jane still looked apprehensive, Regina's loud demands and running commentary had thrown her slightly. Jane knew it wasn't a competition, but by the same token was competitive enough that if she unable to cause the same reaction in Maura her ego would be dented.

Maura hadn't spoken, she just looked at Jane as she stood before her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Jane was rubbing her palms and looked in a world of her own, Maura knew this wasn't a good sign but didn't want to push her.

Jane suddenly snapped out of her haze, a sheepish half smile on her face that served as an apology for losing focus. She was unsure of how to proceed, Maura curled her index finger in three purposeful movements, beckoning Jane to her and it helped ease the uncertainty of what to do next.

Jane crawled onto the bed as gracefully as she could manage and settled between Mauras open legs. Jane tried not to be distracted by the difference she felt, warm sticky heat instead of a hard and ready penis. It was different but in a good way and definitely preferable.

This time is was Maura who initiated the kiss, using her full lips to entirely encase Jane's bottom lip. As she heard a slight hum of approval from Jane she took a risk and exchanged lips for teeth as she gently nipped and pulled at Jane's lower lip, causing the hum Jane was making to become a definite growl.

Jane had already started to grind against Maura, her body reacting more then she was even aware of. She did however notice Mauras hips rise to meet her own, both women now rocking together rhythmically. Jane was pretty sure this dry humping would be enough to get her off but it wasn't how she wanted it to happen and it was less dry by the second.

Jane could feel warm moisture all over her pelvis and was unsure if it was hers or Mauras, she reasoned it was most likely both. Their own fluid seeping through, mixing with the others and being spread as both their bodies rolled.

Jane was being to feel frustrated, the silk of Mauras thong was so unwelcome it may as well have been made of sandpaper. She needed it gone. As much as it pained her to do so she moved away from Maura, taking the sticky silk with her as she went. She breathed in deep and although not accustomed to the unique scent of female arousal she wondered how she had ever lived without it.

Maura missed the feel of Jane but instead of wasting time pouting she used the time well and removed her bra. She knew Jane would be back in her arms and by the speed at which she was removing her own bra and underwear she'd be back there in a matter of seconds, and she was.

The feel of grinding together in underwear was sensational but fully nude was euphoric. Jane held her weight on her right arm, leaving her left free for exploration. She moved her hand up Maura leg and despite the scarred calloused texture of her hand was still in awe of skin softer than she knew was possible. It didn't take long before her large hand had moved over every curve and dip of Mauras goddess like form. She loved the difference if their physiques, while she was proud of her own lean toned body Mauras womanly curves were truly something to marvel at.

Jane looked at Maura who currently had a blissful expression on her face, only the darkening of her eyes gave away the fire that was raging inside of her. Jane moved her hand up, feeling Mauras ribcage expand due to laboured breathing, she closed her thumb and finger around Mauras hard nipple and started to roll and pull gently. Mauras gasp caught in her throat and although she thought otherwise the slow sensual kiss Jane gave her actually help her breathe properly again.

Jane's unintentional CPR was just what Maura needed so she was less then impressed when Jane stopped. Her annoyance was short lived however as Jane moved her mouth to lavish slow purposeful licks on her painfully erect nipple. Jane swirled her tongue in large slow circles occasionally covering as much of Maura ample breast as she could and flicking her tongue with slightly more vigour.

The result of the ministrations was a wild bucking of Mauras whole body, that Jane would never believe but truly was something Maura couldn't control. Jane would have happily spent the rest of the weekend buried in Mauras impressive rack but a tug on her hair brought up back up for a kiss, which was another activity she would have happily continued for hours.

"Please Jane I need you." Maura managed to say through the kiss.

The words came out fragmented, exertion and emotion breaking her voice. Jane had been enjoying herself so much that she had given a second thought to if she was ready or not, and that alone provided the answer.

Jane slid two fingers into Maura, the feeling of Mauras hot tight warmth around her digits was indescribable. She almost forgot to carry on until Maura moved her hips and showed the initial insertion was nothing compared to what followed. Maura continued to roll and twist her hips, letting Jane catch up to meet the pace. For a first timer Jane was a natural and was working Maura body like a mechanic fine tuning an engine and getting it to purr.

Jane didn't need the instruction she though she would, this felt so right that she was wondered how she was ever able to have sex with a man. She cleared that thought from her mind and let her body read Mauras. Seems being in sync with each other extended to the bedroom as Jane was able to pick up on every subtle signal being sent.

She knew when to speed up, when to slow down. She knew went to go in deep and when to hold back. She knew when to work her clit and when it was to sensitive and when she Mauras quivering walls tighten round her fingers she knew she was close.

Maura locked her leg round Jane, her sharp heel grazing the back of the thigh. Regina may have been loud but Maura was close to breaking the sound barrier. Jane was on a rock-star high hearing Maura scream her name but that feeling was nothing compared to knowing she had brought her over the edge. Jane Rizzoli, blue collar cop had successfully brought the exquisite Dr. Isles to what seemed to be a very powerful orgasm. Life is good Jane though as she laid on her back, hands behind her head, smug grin firmly in place.

"Are you OK?" Maura asked once her breathing had settled enough to speak.

"You tell me." Jane said although she felt she had more then enough evidence that proved OK was an understatement. Maura propped herself up and turned to meet Jane's eyes.

"You were more then OK, Jane that was the most intensely powerful experience of my life. Thank you." Maura placed her hand over Jane's heart and Jane rested hers on top of Mauras. Both women could feel it rapid beat but neither knew if it was sex or sentiment causing it.

"Don't thank me, it was my pleasure."

"I do believe the pleasure was all mine Detective." Maura added, her voice sounding like pure sex.

"Not all yours, trust me." Jane replied, matching Mauras seductive tone and arched brow.

"Never the less one good go deserves another." Maura continued as she swept her tongue along Jane's prominent collarbone.

"One good tu...forget it it's not important." Both women smiled knowing it was arousal not annoyance that stopped Jane completing the correction.


End file.
